


Origen

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alfa Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: En una noche de luna llena, el lobo alfa de la manada pide un deseo.Bajo el amparo de la Diosa de plata surge una nueva raza.18+(Adv. ligera zoofilia)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Deseo

En las inhóspitas tierras congeladas de Alaska, entre la copiosa nieve que cubre árboles y arbustos, acechan dos ojos feroces de un gélido color azul. Observan desde su escondite el andar de un hombre, quien imprudentemente deambula en una noche, donde sólo la luna es un faro en la oscuridad. Pero con toda luz, también, vienen las sombras. El hombre se sabe en peligro, teme a los animales salvajes que se esconden en aquellas sombras. Le teme al dueño de esos ojos que le siguen sin descanso. Él le teme a los lobos.

Nuestro lobo, sin embargo, sólo lo observa. Es un lobo blanco como la nieve, un espécimen tan hermoso que cualquier cazador querría tenerlo en su pared. Pero, claro, antes tendría que poder cazarlo. El lobo ártico camina suavemente sobre la nieve sin hacer ruido, siguiendo los pasos del hombre. Puede oler en él el miedo y el cansancio, puede oler a la muerte acechándole, pero también su determinación a continuar. Se pregunta la razón por la que aquel humano se internado tanto y tan profundamente en el bosque. Especialmente, se preguntó por aquello que lo empujó a hacerlo en el medio de la noche.

Un aullido resuena en el bosque, lo estremece todo. El hombre se detiene por un breve momento, su corazón late más rápido, el lobo blanco lo sabe, él también ha escuchado el sonido, el canto a la luna de algún congénere suyo. Es normal, para ellos la luna es la diosa que los protege y bendice, es su patrona, su guardiana. Cantarle, llamarle, no es extraño. Pronto se escucharán más cantos.

El hombre, presa del pánico, echa a correr. Sus pasos son impedidos por la nieve, trastabilla una y otra vez. Entonces, en medio de las sombras aparecen otro par de ojos, afilados y ambarinos; un par de ojos que salen de las sombras y se abalanzan sobre el pobre ser que se debate en una lucha inútil contra la naturaleza.

El hombre no tiene voz ni siquiera para gritar. Sabe que ese lobo viene por él; escuchó sus pasos agiles contra la nieve, y el gruñido que parece el aliento de la misma muerte. Cae y sabe que está perdido. Sólo puede replegarse en sí mismo y cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, los dientes afilados y el calor burbujeante de su propia sangre.

Pero nunca llega.

Una sombra salta por encima de su cuerpo y embiste con toda fuerza al otro lobo solitario. Ambos caninos caen sobre la nieve, gruñen, el pelaje de su espalda se eriza y en seguida se lanzan de nuevo al ataque. El hombre los ve batirse en un duelo estremecedor. Se abrazan con sus patas delanteras mientras intentan morderse el cuello o las orejas. El lobo blanco, de pronto, con un movimiento que el hombre no acaba de comprender, derriba al otro. La sangre brota y mancha la nieve. Se escucha un chillido y el lobo de ojos ambarinos sale disparado de vuelta al interior del bosque. El lobo blanco le observa correr, frente al humano que, estupefacto, no ha atinado a salir huyendo.

Ahora, el hombre se lamenta.

El lobo blanco gira lentamente hacia él. Traga saliva. No hay salvación. Los lobos peleaban por la presa, y ya se ha decidido un ganador. Con la sangre congelada por el miedo, más que por el frío, el hombre observa al lobo acercarse. Se encoge en sí mismo, una vez más, espera la mordida y cierra los ojos.

El lobo blanco se acerca, el hombre siente su presencia, siente la respiración caliente del animal contra su rostro. Aquí vienen sus colmillos afilados, piensa. Pero en su lugar siente un lametazo amistoso en su mejilla.

El hombre abre los ojos asombrado, asustado aún, pero ya no como antes. El lobo blanco le observa con tranquilidad, sin moverse. Aguarda por él y no parece tener intenciones de herirlo, al contrario.

Entonces, el hombre lo ve con atención, se incorpora un poco para sentarse en la nieve, apenas así, puede mirar cara a cara el enorme y hermoso lobo que lo mira. Trémulamente, estira su brazo, su mano alcanza el pelaje del cuello del animal; sus ojos encuentran los del lobo. Y una sonrisa de alegría y alivio cruza por su rostro.

—¿Eres tú? —dice en voz baja, con la garganta seca.

El lobo se acerca de nuevo, sólo para lamerle la otra mejilla.

—¡Eres tú! —expresa el hombre con alegría—¡Steve!

***

Cuando Tony era niño acompañó a su padre junto con su madre a un viaje a Alaska. Su padre tenía trabajo ahí, pero su madre y él realmente estaban ahí para pasarla bien, aunque fuera un poco difícil en un lugar tan frío.

Un día, mientras él y su madre disfrutaban de un paseo en trineo, Tony escuchó el llanto de un cachorro. Pensando que se trataba de un perrito, pidió que detuvieran el trineo. Tras un corto debate entre su madre y el guía, finalmente, pudo bajar del trineo y buscar el origen de aquel llanto.

Encontró a un cachorro de lobo herido en la nieve. Su sangre pintaba de rojo el suelo y el pobre no parecía capaz de moverse. Tony lo tomó entre sus brazos, ante el susto de su madre. El guía les explicó que el cachorro debió haber sido herido por algún cazador por a la herida que tenía en su pata. Tony rogó a su madre llevarlo a su cabaña y curarlo. María se negó al principio, pero terminó aceptando cuando su pequeño hijo amenazó con llanto.

El lobezno recibió la atención de un veterinario del pueblo más cercano y Tony se llevó al cachorro a su cabaña, donde lo cuidó con todo esmero. Al principio, sus padres estaban un tanto preocupados. El cachorro era un lobo, y aunque estuviera herido y débil, no podían confiar en él. Además, temían que le transmitiera alguna enfermedad a su hijo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentían que no podían coartar el ánimo de Tony, puesto que estaba poniendo todo su empeño y cariño para cuidar del pequeño lobo blanco. Nunca lo habían visto tan interesado en algo, ni lo habían visto poner todo de sí en ello. Así que le permitieron quedárselo.

El lobezno sanó poco a poco, y recuperó la movilidad en su pata. Pronto él y Tony pudieron salir a jugar. Correteaban y rodaban en la nieve como dos niños. Tony le puso un nombre al lobo: Steve; y lo amaba tanto que el día que sus padres le dijeron que volverían a casa, pidió llevárselo con él.

—Imposible—dijo Howard, su padre—, no es un perro, Tony. Su hogar está aquí.

—¡Pero él quiere estar conmigo! —dijo Tony abrazando al cachorro que en esas semanas había crecido mucho.

—No podemos llevarlo, cariño —le dijo María acariciándole el cabello, intentando consolarlo.

—¡Pero no podemos dejarlo! ¡No tiene a su mamá!

—Tony, ahora está sano, encontrará la manera de sobrevivir—insistió, Howard.

—Su madre, probablemente, lo está buscando—le aseguró María, aunque temía que el cazador que había herido al lobito, hubiera logrado su objetivo con la madre de éste.

—¡NO! —gritó Tony y se aferró a su amigo peludo, quien le lamió la mejilla—¡No quiero dejarlo!

Hubo llanto, hubo gritos y más llanto; y finalmente, Tony tuvo que despedirse de Steve. Sus padres le acompañaron al lugar donde lo habían encontrado y lo dejaron sobre la nieve. Tony se acuchillo y lo abrazó.

—Volveré—le prometió—. Nunca te olvidaré. No me olvides, por favor.

Steve lamió la mejilla de su amigo querido y, luego, vio como sus padres lo cargaban lejos de él. Howard, María y Tony subieron a la camioneta que los había llevado hasta ahí. Steve corrió detrás de ellos hasta que ya no pudo seguirlos. Entonces, se sentó con la mirada en el horizonte, por donde se habían ido, hasta que el sol se ocultó.

Unos pasos se acercaron detrás suyo, un aroma conocido, pero a la vez lejano, llamó su atención. Un lobo macho enorme y blanco lo llamó. Steve le vio y reconoció a su padre, el lobo alfa de la manada y, detrás de éste, el resto de los lobos. Al parecer, había sido el único sobreviviente de su camada y su familia le había estado buscando.

***

Steve guio a Tony por el bosque oscuro y congelado hasta una cueva justo a tiempo, ya que comenzó a nevar. Adentro, Steve le mostró un puñado de varitas de madera seca.

—Eres muy listo, ¿verdad? —dijo Tony pasando a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza.

Tony apiló las varas y sacó de su mochila un encendedor que le ayudó a prender fuego. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente pudo frotarse las manos junto al fuego. Steve se echó detrás de él, permitiéndole recargarse en su cuerpo y calentarse un poco más.

—Vine a buscarte—dijo Tony cuando al fin entró en calor y todo el miedo de antes se hubo disipado.

Steve lo sabía, él también había ido ahí, como todos los días, con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! —dijo Tony abrazándose sin miedo al cuello del lobo—Tenía mucho miedo de no verte de nuevo. Has crecido mucho.

Steve quiso decirle que él también había crecido mucho, pero sólo pudo limitarse a dejarse abrazar. Tony se quedó dormido, acurrucado contra su cuerpo y él, dormitó a ratos. Alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar fuera de la cueva. Nada pasó. La noche terminó y el sol brilló al día siguiente reflejándose en el blanco de la nieve recién caída.

Entonces, Tony y Steve abandonaron la cueva y comenzaron el camino de vuelta a la cabaña del castaño. Tony estaba tan contento que no paraba de hablar. Entre las cosas que decía, estaba el querer llevarse a Steve consigo a su hogar.

—No hace tanto frío—dijo—, pero puedo ponerte un refrigerador o algo. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Steve lo escuchaba, mientras caminaba a su lado. En el fondo, Tony sabía que era imposible. Steve era un lobo, era libre, ese era su hogar. Pero algo le impedía dejarlo, algo lo atraía a ese lugar. Desde que lo había dejado en el medio del bosque, temió que Steve lo odiara por eso, pero tuvo mucho más miedo de no ser reconocido por él.

La cabaña que Tony había rentado, estaba en lo lindes del bosque, la cabaña más cercana a ésta estaba a varios metros y sólo se le podía ver la chimenea, por la que salía humo. Tony abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Steve. El lobo aceptó la invitación, pero se quedó quieto en el medio de la sala de estar.

—Estaré aquí un par de días—dijo Tony y se dirigió a la hielera, que tenía bajo la mesa de la cocina. Había ahí carne, que había comprado por si encontraba a su amigo.

Steve lo miró sentado, quieto y expectante. Tony le sonrió mientras echaba en un tazón los pedazos de carne cruda, luego, la puso frente a Steve.

—Es de primera calidad—le dijo, aunque, probablemente, a Steve eso le importaba poco. Tony se lavó las manos y entonces, buscó su propio alimento: café y pan.

Steve bajó la vista hacia su plato, tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de eso cuando era cachorro: Tony dándole de comer. Si bien prefería la carne tibia de alguna presa recién caída, y esa estaba fría, había algo en ella que lo confortó más allá de lo que cualquier otro alimento podía. Comió sin objeción y ante la mirada satisfecha de Tony.

Más tarde, éste decidió darse un baño y preparó la bañera con agua calentada en la estufa de leña.

—¿Sabes? De donde vengo, no tengo que hacer nada de esto—dijo con una risita, mientras vaciaba los cubos de agua caliente en la bañera—. Espero que esto no tenga fugas.

Steve aguardó en la entrada del baño, mientras Tony se quitaba la ropa y se disponía a entrar en la bañera. Le vio y reconoció un aroma especial, cuando Tony se quitaba ese pelaje extraño de varias capas y sólo quedaba su piel expuesta, su aroma viajaba puro hacia él y le era agradable. Delicioso, pero en un sentido diferente al de las presas que solía cazar junto a su manada.

Tony se relajó en la bañera; había logrado su objetivo. Por fin se había reencontrado con su lobo y éste lo recordaba y quería como años atrás. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en una posible y pronta despedida, decidió que viviría esos momentos con toda su alma. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilo; estaba quedándose dormido en la bañera cuando sintió un nuevo lametazo en su mejilla.

—Steve—sonrió y abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo, le echó unas gotas de agua.

El lobo se hizo para atrás y se sacudió, mientras Tony reía.

—Está bien, ya voy a salir, no es bueno dormirse así—le concedió razón y se incorporó.

Steve se asomó al agua que Tony había abandonado. El aroma de éste la había inundado.

—¿Tienes sed? —dijo Tony, mientras se envolvía la toalla en la cadera—. Ven, te daré agua, esa está muy caliente para ti y sucia.

Tony se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, agradeció haber encendido la chimenea antes, porque de otra manera el ambiente estaría muy frío. Steve le siguió y vio como Tony le servía agua en otro tazón.

—Toda tuya—dijo Tony—, voy a cambiarme.

Steve lo siguió con la mirada y decidió seguirlo e ignorar el agua en el tazón.

—¿Qué pasó?—le dijo Tony con una sonrisa cuando lo vio asomarse por la puerta de la habitación.

Obviamente no recibió respuesta, Steve sólo entró en la habitación. Despreocupado, Tony se quitó la toalla de la cintura y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Su piel estaba perlada de agua, y por alguna razón, Steve deseaba probar de nuevo el agua directamente de su piel. Sabía mejor. Así que se acercó y le lamió las gotas que caían por sus tobillos.

Tony dio un respingo y un pequeño salto.

—¿Qué haces?

Steve lamió un poco más arriba, por sus pantorrillas. Después, le lamió la rodilla y subió por su muslo. Tony le miró extrañado, pero fue cuando la lengua del lobo alcanzó su entrepierna que dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Espera—dijo—. Ahí no.

Pero ahí había otro sabor agradable para Steve. Así que insistió, se acercó una vez más y le lamió el otro muslo y, luego, en la zona inguinal. Tony dio un paso hacia a atrás y otro y otro, intentando evitar el avance de su amigo, hasta que tropezó con la cama.

—Steve, espera—dijo sentándose en el colchón y usando sus manos para contener la cabeza del lobo.

Pero era imposible contener esa fuerza. Steve movió la cabeza y se liberó del agarre, quería más de esa agua que caía a gotas por la piel de Tony. Así que volvió a lamerle entre las piernas. Tony aguantó la respiración, había sentido una punzada de placer inesperado y, también, el inicio de una erección. Se sintió culpable o, más bien, como un trasgresor de lo moral. Pero Steve no se detenía, siguió lamiéndole, hasta despertar por completo su erección. Y entonces, sintió la lengua rasposa contra la sensible piel de su miembro.

—Para, Steve—dijo y defensivamente se giró, apoyó las manos y rodillas en el colchón e intentó trepar en la cama fuera del alcance del lobo.

No contó con que éste le seguiría y que, en esa ocasión, le lamería el agua de las nalgas subiendo por su baja espalda y estremeciéndolo.

—¡Steve! —jadeó Tony.

Y entonces, sucedió lo impensable. La lengua de aquel, encontró el espacio entre sus nalgas y lamió ahí, provocándole escalofríos. Se desplomó en la cama, con la cadera arriba y las piernas bien abiertas, disfrutando, con todo y el enorme peso de la culpa, de aquella caricia que se abría paso entre los pliegues de su cuerpo. Steve dilató, sin querer, su entrada y deslizó su lengua dentro. Tony gimió con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y, alcanzó su erección con su mano. Entonces, sintió un nuevo lametazo recorrerle desde los testículos, y la hendidura entre sus nalgas, una y otra vez. Movió su mano con rapidez y sintió el orgasmo cubrirle de pies a cabeza. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó cuan largo era contra el colchón, jadeante y lloroso.

Steve lo observó, entonces, medio trepado en la cama, ladeando la cabeza. Tony se incorporó poco a poco, arrasado aún por la sensación en su cuerpo y miró a los ojos al lobo. No dijo nada, giró y gateó hacia él, lo abrazó y suspiró.

No podía dar credibilidad a lo que había pasado. No era culpa de Steve, él era un lobo. Todo recaía en él como una loza. Se suponía que eso se hacía con otro ser humano, pero nunca había sentido esa clase de placer cuando así había sido. Se golpeó mentalmente, porque por un breve instante había querido más que sólo la lengua de Steve.

—Dios, soy un pervertido—dijo y hundió el rostro en el pelaje de Steve—. Perdóname, Steve.

Aquella noche, mientras Tony dormía en la cama, Steve se quedó en la ventana de la casa, mirando a través de ésta la luna, la cual muy pronto sería llena y sería más enorme que entonces. Él jamás le había pedido nada, nunca le había aullado. Entre su manada era considerado raro por ello. Todos le cantaban a la luna, le pedían cosas y le alababan. Él no. Alguna vez, había recibido una lección de su padre, en la que le instruía a ser sabio y sólo pedir lo que realmente deseaba a la Diosa del cielo y de los lobos; de otra manera, ella no lo escucharía.

¿Qué podía pedir?

***

Cinco días pasaron. Tony salía con Steve al bosque, buscaban leña, paseaban. Jugueteaban en la nieve como cuando eran todavía unos cachorros y, luego, regresaban a casa, donde Tony le daba más de esa carne fría en trozos a Steve y se preparaba algo de comer (sopas de lata y ese tipo de alimentos pre cocidos).

Durante aquellos cinco días, tuvo otro encuentro pecaminoso con Steve. Esa vez, provocado por él. Tras ducharse vino a su piel el anhelo de aquellos besos animalescos. Salió de la ducha y fue en busca de Steve, quien estaba echado en la alfombra de la sala frente a la chimenea, Tony siempre se preguntaría si éste no tenía calor... en fin, se sentó en la alfombra y lo llamó. Cuando Steve volteó, Tony extendió los brazos hacia él. Steve se levantó de la alfombra, sólo para girar y darle un beso en la mejilla. Tony estiró el cuello y recibió en él más de esos besos. Luego, cayó de espaldas en la madera del piso y dejó que Steve tomara agua de la piel de su pecho, de sus brazos y manos, le dejó que se entretuviera en su ombligo y, después, lamiera su miembro erecto y deseoso. Dobló las rodillas y separó las piernas, para darle un poco más de acceso. Se corrió y su eyaculación le pringó el abdomen. Steve lamió aquello también, tal vez, llamado por la curiosidad.

Tony se lamentaría de nuevo después, cuando despertó desnudo abrazado a su lobo.

Pasaron, entonces, cinco días y, de pronto, algo en la ciudad requirió de Tony.

Tony bajaba al pueblo todos los días, sin Steve, por supuesto; y revisaba si tenía algún telegrama de su oficina. Por lo general, no había nada. Pero en esa ocasión, encontró un mensaje de Pepper, su mano derecha en la oficina, donde le pedía que volviera por un asunto urgente. Claro que habría querido prolongar su estadía en Alaska, pero parecía que le era imposible. También, estaba seguro de que no podría llevarse a Steve consigo. No se lo permitirían. Steve era parte de una especie protegida; sacarlo de su hábitat era un delito. Además, no tenía derecho.

Aquella noche se abrazó a él, una vez más, en la alfombra.

—Tengo que irme—le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Intentaré volver cuanto antes, pero... no sé cuánto tardaré.

Steve lo escuchó y percibió la tristeza de su compañero.

—Steve, lo siento. Esto parecerá una locura, creo que me encerrarían en un psiquiátrico por esto, pero, te quiero. Te quiero más que nadie. Desde el momento en el que te conocí, cuando te vi en la nieve, supe que eras mi alma gemela.

Tony sintió una lágrima cayendo por el rabillo de su ojo y cruzando por el puente de su nariz.

—Si fueras humano, sería más sencillo—dijo cerrando los ojos—. Me casaría contigo y todo lo demás. Sería fantástico. Seguramente, sí.

Steve, en ese momento, levantó la cabeza y paró las orejas. Tony se incorporó y le miró interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó y se incorporó después de que Steve lo hiciera. Lo siguió hasta la ventana, en la que él se paró y apoyó con sus patas delanteras.

Frente a la cabaña había varios lobos. Una manada. Tony comprendió. Venían por Steve.

—¿Tienes que ir? —preguntó. Steve lo miró, le lamió la mejilla y se encaminó a la puerta.

Tony no dijo nada, fue hasta ahí y abrió la puerta. Steve brincó los escalones de la entrada y corrió hacia el resto de los lobos. Tony lo vio marcharse con ellos y perderse en la oscuridad.

—Es mejor así—se dijo.

***

Luna llena.

No era una cita a la que pudiera no acudir. Steve corrió con el resto de su manada hacia la parte más alta del bosque. Desde ahí, vería a la Diosa Luna en todo su esplendor y se bañarían con su luz. Era el día en el que, además, se le entregaría la sucesión de la manada, se convertiría en el lobo alfa y los guiaría desde ahí y para siempre.

Era un honor.

Pero todo honor conllevaba un sacrificio. Tendría que renunciar a aquello que realmente le hacía feliz. Y eso era lo que había vivido durante esos cinco días junto a Tony. No había lugar en el que se sintiera más a gusto que a lado de ese humano. Incluso, podría acostumbrarse a la comida fría, con tal de estar con él. Sería como un perro guardián, no le importaba rebajarse a ello. No le habría importado dejar a su manada. Pero su responsabilidad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Los lobos formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Divididos en castas, lobos y lobas betas primero y en el círculo exterior los omegas. Él sería el único alfa y pronto sería su descendencia la que engrosara las filas de la manada.

Levantó la vista al cielo, la luna aguardaba en el punto más alto de su recorrido al aullido del alfa. El deseo eterno de éste para con su manada y sí mismo. Era un don concedido una sola vez. Steve le vio y, entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, expresó su deseo. Dejó salir un aullido alto y doliente, una despedida que resonó en el bosque como el eco de una navaja cortando el aire. Tony lo escuchó mientras empacaba sus cosas, le atravesó el pecho y lloró sin comprender nada, sin saber que había sido Steve quién había cantado esa noche a la luna.

***

La diosa Luna escuchó el deseo que venía en el fondo de aquel aullido de uno de sus queridos hijos. En apariencia, era el mismo deseo de siempre, de todos los alfa: larga prosperidad para su manada. Pero había algo más en el mensaje: un lamento, un adiós. Y en él otra cosa: el verdadero deseo del corazón del lobo.

***

******

Steve regresó a la cabaña justo cuando el amanecer estaba por permear entre los árboles del bosque. Justo cuando una neblina helada y blanca se extendía por los alrededores como un manto.

Empujó la puerta de la entrada y lo mismo hizo con la puerta de la habitación de Tony. Éste dormía entre las sabanas y edredones. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas al pie de la cama. Steve subió al colchón con cautela. Se acercó al rostro de Tony y sin pensarlo, le lamió la mejilla.

Tony sonrió medio dormido.

—Volviste—dijo sin abrir los ojos y giró sobre el colchón.

Steve le lamió la punta de la nariz y Tony rió, al mismo tiempo, abrió los ojos. Cuál fue su sorpresa que, en lugar de ver a un hermoso lobo blanco, vio a un atractivo hombre.

—¡AHH!—dio un salto en la cama y casi se cae de ella.

Steve dio un respingo y le miró un poco asustado también.

—¿Qui... quién eres tú?—preguntó, Tony, señalándolo con un dedo.

El hombre ladeó el rostro confundido. Después, con nuevo ánimo se acercó a Tony, éste retrocedió otro poco, pero se arrepintió cuando vio dolor en la mirada del hombre. Su mirada. Sus ojos. Ojos azules. Azules.

—¿Steve?

El hombre sonrió y volvió a acercarse a él, posó su cabeza en las piernas de Tony y aguardó ahí quieto. Tony tragó saliva, se sentía como Steve, sin duda alguna. Despacio, le entreveró el pelo con los dedos, era un pelo suave y rubio, un poco largo. Además de ello, el hombre tenía una tupida barba, por la que también paso sus dedos. Lo demás era piel, piel clara, piel desnuda.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Se preguntó.

Steve se incorporó tras sus palabras y le miró con sus ojos azules.

—¿De verdad eres Steve?

El hombre volvió a sonreír y le lamió los labios. Tony cerró los ojos y, después, sonrió. Sí, se sentía como Steve.

—Steve—dijo y le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, crispando los dedos en su pelo—. Espera, voy a enseñarte.

Steve le miró con el ceño fruncido, puesto que no comprendía. Tony no le explicó, tampoco estaba seguro de ser entendido; presionó sus labios contra los de él. Steve recibió aquello un poco confundido, pero, de inmediato, encontró agradable la sensación.

Tony abrió la boca y deslizó su lengua por los labios de Steve, quien cedió y separó sus labios también. Eso le dio libertad a Tony para profundizar el beso, para mostrarle los movimientos básicos de éste.

No entendía que estaba pasando, tal vez, se dijo, se trataba de un sueño. Su deseo se hacía realidad y, de alguna manera, podía realizar su amor por él.

Esa vez, Steve probó la piel de Tony sin agua de por medio, sólo su sabor, claro y puro. La vieja práctica no se perdió, Tony disfruto de sentir la lengua de éste recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si realmente lo devorara. Disfrutó cuando Steve le dio la vuelta y le separó las nalgas, cuando su lengua volvió a dilatarlo como la primera vez.

Tony movió las caderas en busca de contacto. Había algo nuevo en todo ello, Steve sintió algo punzado desde el fondo de su ser, no era la primera vez que "bebía" de Tony, pero era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad tácita del apareamiento. Su cuerpo reaccionaba conforme a ello. Tenía una erección y el calor del celo. Quería aparearse con Tony, lo sabía, es más, lo quería y lo haría. Aunque estaba seguro de que Tony era un macho también, algo le decía que aquello no era impedimento.

Tony apretó los puños contra las sabanas cuando sintió al pene de Steve abriéndose paso en el aro de músculos de su entrada. Gimió cuando no sólo la punta, sino toda su longitud y grosor lo llenaron. Era una locura, pero, una vez que el dolor inicial pasó, se sintió increíble. Movió la cadera y Steve respondió; lo embistió con rudeza. Tony se mordió el labio. Sí, era descuidado y casi primitivo, pero sentía que la mente le explotaría del placer que sentía. Cada roce dentro de él, cada embestida presionaba un punto en su interior que lo sacudía por completo. Perdió razón de acción y tiempo, se dejó llevar por esa sensación que lo devoró más de una vez. Perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos que tuvo, y de las veces que Steve se derramó en su interior. Era brutal, casi como una fantasía sexual alocada. Y quizás, lo era. Tal vez, estaba soñando.

En un momento determinado, Steve le mordió el cuello, como para impedirle moverse lejos. Por supuesto, Tony no lo haría, pero aquella mordida inyectó en él un placer adicional, y fue cuando perdió noción de sí mismo.

***

Tony despertó cuando el sol estaba en el cenit. Supo que había perdido el transporte que lo llevaría a las avionetas que lo sacarían de Alaska. Supo que también había perdido el vuelo en el aeropuerto a Montreal y que, por consiguiente, también había perdido el vuelo a Nueva York. Pepper lo mataría... si es que no moría antes.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo que pensó antes como un sueño, pareció una realidad ahora. Se incorporó, pero no pudo sentarse, tampoco podría caminar, así que, simplemente, regresó a la cama y se acomodó de costado.

—Auch—dijo, puesto que sentía como si hubiera hecho ejercicio como para toda una vida.

Le punzaba detrás del cuello y al llevarse la mano ahí, descubrió lo que parecían pequeñas heridas. Recordó vagamente, y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo.

Steve lo había mordido ahí, mientras tenían sexo. Eso no sería problema si Steve no fuera un lobo ártico. Todo aquello del hombre de barba y pelo rubio, de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, no había sido más que producto de su imaginación, una especie de defensa contra sus escrúpulos y culpas morales. Su mente lo había protegido. Pero la realidad había llegado como una resaca y de las más horribles.

Intentó girar a su costado y al hacerlo lo recibió un lametazo. Tony cerró los ojos ante el ataque, pero cuando los abrió, el hombre rubio de su "sueño" estaba ahí.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó y hubiera saltado de la cama si hubiera podido.

No había sido un sueño, de verdad había dormido con ese tipo, quien no era más que su lobo convertido en humano.


	2. Manada

El sol de aquel nuevo día alcanzó a la manada de lobos que dormía en su madriguera. La primera en despertar fue la hembra líder. Fue la primera en darse cuenta de su nueva condición. Al mirar a su alrededor, encontró varios cuerpos durmientes, todos ellos de humanos sin sus capas de pieles. Se asustó en primer lugar, quiso correr, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo como antes. Se dio cuenta que ahora caminaba en dos piernas, que sus patas cobrizas se habían convertido en brazos y manos.

Asustada por esa nueva condición, sólo se le ocurrió despertar a su compañero más cercano, el hermano beta del nuevo alfa. Éste despertó y tuvo la misma reacción al mirarla. Era diferente, lucía como una humana, pero cuando se acercó a ella, reconoció su aroma. Ambos se miraron, se olieron, se reconocieron. Eran ellos sin duda, su manada olía como siempre, pero ya no eran lobos, al menos no como antes.

Se preguntaron qué hacer y decidieron despertar al resto; además, su líder, el lobo alfa, no estaba. ¿Había él también cambiado? ¿Había ido algún lugar al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido? ¡Lo necesitaban! La hembra calmó a todos y acordó con ellos esperar a la llegada de su alfa. Tal vez, él tendría respuestas.

***

Tony no podía creerlo. Era como un milagro. Él había deseado que Steve fuera humano o, en su defecto, ser un lobo como él, aunque no estaba seguro de poder seguir el camino de éste. Ahora lo tenía ahí junto a él mirándole en silencio y quietud, con sus pupilas azules y cálidas.

—Steve...—estiró su mano y alcanzó el cabello de éste.

Por toda respuesta, éste le sonrió. Ya no era un canino, así que la manera en la que expresaba su felicidad había cambiado. Tony no pudo evitar que, también, se formara una sonrisa en sus labios. Sueño o no, aquello era maravilloso, tenía junto a él al ser que más había amado en su vida, por él había vuelto a esas inhóspitas tierras y era él con el que había fantaseado más de una vez, mil y una historias, cada una menos plausible que la otra.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó Tony.

No estaba seguro de que Steve pudiera articular palabras, ni siquiera los humanos podían hacerlo sin el entrenamiento adecuado; pero, Steve, había aprendido a caminar en dos piernas perfectamente y con rapidez, así que, si no, seguramente aprendería pronto. La respuesta de Steve fue una sencilla inclinación de cabeza. Tony le sonrió de nuevo, se incorporó despacio, hasta lograr sentarse en el colchón, y descubrió que lo que realmente le dolía era la cadera.

—Yo soy Tony—le dijo señalándose a sí mismo y, luego, lo señaló a él—. Tú eres Steve. ¿Entiendes? Haz así, si entiendes—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Steve también se sentó en la cama y desde esa posición, le miró y asintió. Tony repitió la acción. Era evidente que Steve reconocía su nombre, que entendía las palabras. Ahora, lo importante era que él encontrara las suyas.

—Inténtalo—pidió Tony—. Intenta pronunciar mi nombre. Es To-ny, fácil.

Steve parpadeó y despegó los labios.

—To...ny

El castaño sonrió ampliamente. La voz de Steve era grave, masculina. Su nombre en ella le provocó un estremecimiento, y no pudo evitar pedir que lo hiciera de nuevo. Steve articuló la palabra con calma, pero con menos espacio entre una sílaba y otra; y Tony lo abrazó. Tal recompensa para Steve fue increíble. Correspondió y lo apretó contra sí con algo de fuerza. En la nariz tenía el aroma del cabello de Tony y era suave, dulce y delicioso, así que cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo con más profundidad.

Tony también percibió el aroma de Steve, no olía a lobo o a suciedad, olía fresco como una mañana en un bosque, a lluvia, a tierra mojada, a libertad. Curioso, se dijo, jamás había percibido esa clase de aromas en nadie ni se creía capaz de hacerlo. Cuando se separaron, Tony le miró y se señaló los labios con un dedo.

—Bésame—pidió—. ¿Recuerdas cómo te lo enseñé anoche? Eso es besar. Bésame como debe ser.

Steve inclinó el rostro hacia él y Tony cerró los ojos, expectante, y casi de inmediato sintió el contacto de los labios de Steve. Separó los labios y los movió suavemente enseñándole una vez más como debía hacerlo, Steve aprendía rápido, muy, muy rápido. Y pronto el beso los llevó de vuelta a la cama. Tony suspiró dentro de la boca de Steve, le sujetó el rostro para evitar que se fuera y disfrutó del peso que éste había dejado caer sobre él, del calor de su cuerpo y el roce electrizante de su piel. Tuvo que parar y cortar el beso, por temor a repetir lo de la noche, no es que no quisiera hacer el amor con él de nuevo, pero sabía que, de momento, sería un exceso y necesitaba ponerse de pie y ponerse en movimiento.

—Ahora, creo que sí puedo llevarte conmigo a Nueva York—dijo y sonrió—, sólo necesito conseguirte un pasaporte. Nos iremos juntos y así viviremos. Tal vez, no te guste mucho la ciudad, pero sólo por un tiempo, creo que estará bien.

Steve lo escuchó, comprendió. Pero había algo que él no podía ignorar: su manada.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada de Tony un tanto confusa.

—Ven... conmigo—pidió.

—Sí—dijo Tony—, nos iremos juntos.

Steve negó y caminó hacia la puerta. Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo, ahora?

Steve asintió.

—¿A dónde?

Steve se acercó a la cama y tiró de él.

—Espera, espera—Tony suspiró—. Tengo que vestirme... y tú también. Pero no creo que mi ropa no te quede...

—Ven.

Steve le miró con insistencia, sus ojos decían más que sus palabras, así que Tony volvió a suspirar.

—Dame un minuto, ¿sí? —dijo y bajó de la cama despacio—. Sólo me vestiré. ¿De acuerdo?

Steve asintió y se sentó frente a la puerta de la habitación.

***

Tony camino detrás de Steve más allá de los senderos del bosque. No había conseguido que éste se pusiera ropa, aunque ciertamente cada cosa que le había propuesto probablemente no le había quedado. Hacía frío, pero Steve no parecía sentirlo. A medida que se adentraban más y más en el bosque, Tony comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo. Steve aún no decía mucho y por más que él parloteara en busca de una respuesta, éste parecía muy concentrado en el camino.

Se detuvieron frente a la boca de una cueva. Steve le pidió con la mirada que lo esperara ahí y echó a correr hacia el interior de ésta. Tony respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor, esperaba que no hubiera más lobos ahí, lobos, lo que se dice lobos, con sus dientes afilados.

Los había, pero sin los dientes. Dentro de la cueva Steve encontró a su manada transformada, como él, en humanos. La hembra líder, con quién se suponía debía aparearse en un futuro cercano, estaba con su hermano beta sentados frente a los demás. Cuando lo olieron se acercaron con tantas interrogantes que él tuvo que calmarlos.

Eran humanos, pero no del todo, aun eran hijos de la luna. Steve les contó su historia, la historia de su encuentro con los humanos cuando era un cachorro y el cariño que encontró en uno de ellos. Ese uno, no sólo le había salvado la vida y lo había cuidado y amado durante ese tiempo. Sino que había vuelto para buscarlo. El cariño era mutuo, él siempre lo había extrañado oponiéndose a la clara aversión de su padre por los humanos, recordándole siempre que había tenido suerte, porque no todos eran tan buenos como ese niño. Siempre había deseado volver a verlo y así había pasado. Eso era algo que la manada sabía, habían ido a buscarlo después de su licencia de cinco días antes de su nombramiento y lo habían encontrado en la cabaña de dicho humano.

Entonces vino la explicación de su nueva condición. Steve había pedido un deseo a su madre luna. Un deseo un poco diferente al que la habían enseñado, al menos, lo había sido en su mente y corazón. Había deseado poder estar con ese humano, tener cachorros con él y vivir a su lado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, había pedido poder velar por su manada como todo alfa. La solución de la luna había sido esa. Los había transformado en humanos, pero humanos especiales, conservaban todos sus instintos y habilidades de lobos. Humanos por fuera, por dentro lobos. Una nueva raza.

Por qué la luna había hecho eso, Steve no lo sabía. Pero, ahora, estaba hecho. Su manada podía enojarse con él, podían reclamarle, pero éstos no tenían intenciones de hacerlo. Un alfa, siempre, quiere la supervivencia de los suyos y su permanencia en el mundo. No les haría daño. Sin embargo, en esa nueva condición, no podrían cazar como antes. Entonces, Steve les pidió que lo siguieran, que les presentaría a quién podría ayudarlos, su pareja elegida.

Tony vio emerger de la cueva hombres y mujeres desnudos caminando detrás de Steve. Se quedó paralizado por un momento, impresionado y shockeado. Steve se acercó a él y lo llevó con ellos.

—Espera, Steve. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué...?

—Míos—dijo Steve.

Tony frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de comprensión al siguiente segundo.

—Ah, ¡los tuyos! ¿Son tu manada?

Steve sonrió. Pero eso no calmó en nada su nerviosismo. Una mujer hermosa, pelirroja y con una fuerte presencia se acercó primero. Era la hembra líder. Tony cerró los ojos cuando ésta lo olisqueó. Ella volteó a ver a Steve, su mensaje era claro: el hombre aquel tenía el aroma del alfa mezclado con el propio, pero había algo más. Steve asintió. 

Tony comenzó a intuir algo y no le gustaba mucho. Había estudiado todo sobre los lobos desde que era niño, precisamente después de haber conocido a Steve; quería estar muy bien informado para cuando lo recuperara. Pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de la estructura social. Steve había llevado a todos ahí, la mujer había sido la primera en acercarse para conocerlo, ellos dos debían ser los líderes de la manada.

—¿Eres el alfa, Steve? —preguntó— Tú los diriges, ¿verdad?

Steve asintió.

Tony sintió un hueco en el estómago. Eso significaba que Steve no podía marcharse, no podía dejar a la manada sola, pero él quería llevarlo consigo, necesitaba hacerlo, porque ya no podría estar sin él, nunca había podido realmente.

—¿Ella es tu... tu... pareja?

Steve ladeó el rostro.

—Tony—dijo.

Éste frunció el ceño. Era un poco críptico, pero entendió la corrección de Steve.

—Es imposible—dijo—, el macho alfa debe aparearse con la hembra para tener cachorros. Para mantener a la manada, así es como funciona.

—Tony—repitió Steve.

—¡Yo no puedo...! —suspiró e intentó calmarse, miró a la mujer. Ésta lo miraba tranquila, quieta, no parecía molesta, tan sólo tan confundida como él—Ok... ¿para qué me trajiste con ellos? ¿Querías que me conocieran? —Steve asintió—, ¿y luego qué?

Steve le tomó las manos, Tony se sintió avergonzado entre tanta gente, bueno, no exactamente, pero... Steve se señaló a si mismo después, y luego a él. Una vez más, Tony tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para comprender.

—¿Quieres que les enseñe como a ti?

Steve sonrió y asintió.

Tony comprendió. Ellos eran humanos ahora, no podrían sobrevivir en el medio del bosque sin sus garras y dientes. Steve, como el alfa, tenía que velar por ellos. Había una ventaja en todo eso, si Tony les enseñaba, tal vez, también les enseñaría sobre las costumbres humanas y les explicaría qué cosa era el amor, tal vez, podría liberar a Steve del compromiso con aquella chica. Bueno, eso si todos eran tan listos como Steve.

Volteó a ver al rubio ojizarco que también lo miraba con insistencia.

—Entiendo—dijo Tony asintiendo con la cabeza, también—. Está bien, lo haré. Pero necesito tiempo... y no lo tengo. Necesito...

Necesitaba comprar tiempo, quedarse ahí un poco más.

—Debo volver a la cabaña. Steve, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Sólo será un momento.

Steve asintió, se acercó a la mujer y a otro hombre que parecía tener una constitución física parecida a la de Steve sólo que en lugar de rubio era castaño, pero, al igual que él, tenía los ojos de color azul. Algo se dijeron de alguna manera y, después, la manada regresó a la cueva y Steve con él.

***

Tony dejó a Steve en la cabaña, fue al pueblo y le compró algo de ropa. Luego de enseñarle como usarla y a pesar de lo incomodo que éste se sentía, ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al pueblo, donde compraron mantas, ropa de todas las tallas, tiendas de campaña y comida. Para Steve todo resultó raro y tuvo un par de reacciones defensivas que Tony calmó de inmediato. Pensó que era un buen entrenamiento ese pequeño pueblo, para después pasar a la gran ciudad. Porque sí o sí, lo llevaría consigo. Después, mandó un mensaje a Pepper diciéndole que retrasara las cosas tanto como pudiera, que había surgido un evento y que no podía marcharse de Alaska.

Volvieron a la cueva y entregaron la ropa. Esa fue la primera lección de Tony: cómo usarla; claro que, Steve, que ya lo sabía, le ayudó. Después, todos en procesión caminaron hasta la cabaña.

—No todos cabremos así que por eso compré tiendas de campaña.

Les enseñó a ponerlas y les entregó mantas. Luego vino la comida y algo de modales. Fue curioso, los lobos aprendían rápido, se adaptaban bien al cambio, lo cual, tal vez, también era producto del milagro aquel, Tony no sabía aún como había sucedido. Fue un día largo y extenuante. Cuando llegó la noche lo único que quería era dormir. Claro que, con Steve, dentro de la cabaña, no lo iba a dejar ahí...

La hora de dormir fue curiosa. Los lobos tenían sueño, Tony vio a Steve bostezar más de una vez. Pero entonces, la jerarquía volvió a marcarse, Steve, la mujer pelirroja y el hombre castaño, posiblemente, estaban en la cima de la pirámide y se quedaron en la cabaña, el resto en las casas.

Tony arrastró a Steve al interior de su habitación, no lo dejaría afuera.

—Estoy muy cansado—le dijo cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Steve lo miró con una sonrisa de pie la habitación y comenzó a imitarlo.

—Creo que una vez que aprendan a hablar y eso, puedo contratarles maestros. Claro que les explicaría la situación... de alguna manera. Porque es necesario integrarlos a la sociedad.

Steve, tal vez no entendía nada eso, pero Tony sintió su agradecimiento cuando lo abrazó y besó en los labios con suavidad y ternura. Sus bocas se transmitieron así más que cualquier palabra. Tony se aferró a él y suspiró. Cuando el beso terminó, estaba envuelto en ese abrazo más de lo que imaginaba. Se había encaramado a Steve, aferrándose con las piernas a su cadera, mientras éste lo sujetaba.

—Eres realmente fuerte—le dijo al tiempo que le entreveraba el pelo con los dedos—. Steve quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York.

Steve asintió.

—Manada—dijo y Tony comprendió que primero necesitaba asegurarse que los suyos estarían bien.

Tony asintió.

—Manada—repitió.

Steve, entonces, se reclinó con él suavemente sobre el colchón. Tony de espaldas a éste se aferró a su cuello.

—Ya me siento mejor—informó, aunque no sabía si Steve comprendería el mensaje.

Tal vez, sí lo hizo. Porque lo besó de nuevo y no sólo los labios, también el cuello, las orejas, las mejillas. Lo mordió suavemente en el hombro, pasó su lengua por la piel desnuda y respiró fuertemente su aroma.

Tony se incorporó un poco y lo instó a cambiar de posiciones.

—Te enseñaré algo nuevo—le dijo arrodillándose y sujetando entre sus manos la erección ya turgente del alfa. Le sonrió por un breve instante antes de inclinarse sobre él y engullir aquel falo. Steve dio un respingo, encontró una sensación nueva y placentera, cada movimiento que, hacia Tony con su lengua, cada succión, cada vez que apretaba sus labios contra su sensible piel, lo estremecían. Y ese deseo de la noche anterior lo recorrió, el deseo del apareamiento.

Tony despegó los labios del miembro de Steve, sintió el sabor salado de su presemen, el líquido semi viscoso le cubrió los labios uniéndolo con un fino hilo a la punta y hendidura de ese pene. Vio las intenciones de Steve de levantarse, podía verse ya de rodillas una vez más, siendo taladrado y devorado como la noche anterior. Pero, aunque la imagen mental aumentó su excitación, quería seguir enseñándole, así que apoyó las manos en su pecho y le pidió regresar al colchón. Entonces, trepó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y levantó la cadera, estaba seguro de que aún estaba un poco dilatado o, en su defecto, que se abriría con facilidad a él. No se equivocó, era como si su cuerpo también hubiera cambiado a la par del de Steve, aunque en otro sentido. Lentamente, deslizó aquel falo en su interior. Gimió y se estremeció, luego, cuando al fin lo tuvo dentro por completo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, no creía que el sexo de esa manera fuera tan satisfactorio.

Tal vez, pensó cuando sintió a Steve debajo mover la cadera y empujándolo hacia arriba, era así porque se trataba de su alma gemela. Abrió los ojos y apoyó las manos en el abdomen de Steve, eso le permitió impulsarse hacia arriba y abajo. Steve le sujetó de la cadera, guiando el movimiento. Para él eso era muy nuevo, pero se sentía tan bien que no pensó en ello. Se dejó llevar por el movimiento de Tony y la manera en la que apretaba los músculos al bajar y provocar más fricción.

Tony sintió el orgasmo cerca y cerró los ojos, se estremeció y, luego, sintió la presión de los dedos de Steve contra la carne de su cadera y la tibieza húmeda que seguramente le llenaba por dentro. Apenas los coletazos del orgasmo se difuminaron, Steve cambió la posición, sin romper el contacto, le abrazo contra el colchón. Tony le rodeó la cadera con las piernas, dentro de él aún podía sentir la dureza de ese miembro, llenándolo por completo. Volvió a empezar, el deseo, la excitación. Steve empujó dentro de él, el vaivén se reinició y el placer empezó a construirse de nuevo. Había algo que Steve también le estaba enseñando a Tony, algo que él comprendió cuando se corrió por segunda vez y sintió un hilo viscoso derramarse desde el punto en el que estaba unido a Steve, y deslizarse por sus nalgas: el verdadero placer.

***

*****

Tony pasó otro par de semanas en Alaska, antes de que Pepper pudiera verlo de nuevo. Y cuando lo hizo fue saliendo de las puertas del aeropuerto hacia la sala de espera de llegadas, le vio con una maleta, seguido de un hombre alto y atractivo, quien cargaba el resto. ¿Quién era él? Sería la pregunta que se haría cuando comprobó que ese hombre venía con Tony. La respuesta llegó justo cuando Tony se detuvo frente a ella y tras saludarla dijo:

—Pepper, te presento a mi novio: Steve.

—¿Tu qué?

Tony lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad y desenvoltura que Pepper no creyó estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

—Mi novio y futuro esposo—una vez más, Pepper no creyó lo que escuchaba—. Steve ella es Pepper, es algo así como Natasha.

—¿Quién es Natasha? —preguntó Pepper.

—Mucho gusto—dijo Steve y estiró la mano para estrechar la de Pepper.

Tony sonrió. Los hombres-lobo como se le había ocurrido llamarlos, aprendían muy rápido y bien. Steve podía pasar por un hombre educado e instruido de toda la vida sin mucho esfuerzo, tenía una elegancia inherente, un porte que no se podía ignorar.

—Es una chica increíblemente inteligente y con liderazgo—dijo Tony.

Natasha había sido el nombre que la mujer pelirroja de la manada de Steve había elegido, ella misma, después de que Tony les diera opciones para sus nombres. Porque como les dijo, no podían llamarse lobo 1 y lobo 2, todo el tiempo.

—Vámonos—dijo Tony a Steve—. Te mostraré nuestra casa...

—Tony—intervino Pepper—, lo siento, pero primero debes ir a la oficina; hay asuntos importantes ahí.

Tony asintió de mala gana, estaba cansado del viaje, quería llegar a su casa, ducharse, comer algo rico y dormir (sólo dormir) acurrucado entre los brazos de Steve. Una vez en el auto, Tony le sujetó la mano, los viajes siempre le preocupaban, había estado muy aterrado de la reacción de Steve en el avión, pero todo había salido bien, Steve era un hombre valiente y enfrentaba las cosas con un grado admirable de estoicidad. Le sonrió y Steve le devolvió el gesto.

—Pepper, a parte de los asuntos pendientes puedo pedirte una cosita.

Pepper, quien se estaba poniendo el cinturón de seguridad, lo miró con seriedad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero que me busques algunos tutores, entrenadores y me contactes de alguien del registro civil, porque necesito muchas actas de nacimiento, pasaportes e identificaciones.

—No entiendo... ¿para qué quieres eso? —Pepper temió que se tratara de algo de dudosa legalidad.

—Es un asunto familiar, Pep, te lo explicaré con calma después.

Tony había usado un viejo contacto de su padre en Alaska, éste le había conseguido los papeles de Steve. Pero ahora necesitaba las cosas a gran escala, esas nuevas personas necesitaban una identificación, necesitaban existir como tales.

Steve observó tras la ventanilla del auto los rascacielos y los enormes espectaculares. No había árboles ahí, excepto por algunos cuantos; olía raro y había muchos humanos, muchos más que en el pueblo de su tierra. Aunque Tony le había explicado todo eso, verlo era impresionante para él. Tan impresionante como el edificio donde Tony trabajaba. Tuvo que quedarse afuera de la oficina mientras Tony liquidaba sus asuntos.

En la oficina, Pepper le dio a Tony varios documentos a firmar, le informó de algunas situaciones y le pidió que resolviera algunas otras. Tony intentó apurarse porque quería volver con Steve, temía que la ciudad de verdad lo asustara.

—Una cosa más—le dijo Pepper cuando éste estuvo a punto de salir de la oficina—. ¿Quién es Steve?

—Mi novio, ya te dije. Lo conocí en Alaska cuando era niño, nos volvimos a encontrar y el amor surgió.

Pepper frunció el ceño.

—Steve, ¿qué?

—Rogers—dijo Tony, era el apellido que figuraba en la identificación de Steve y que había sido elegido por él cuando fue necesario.

—¿Cómo está eso de que te vas a casar con él?

—Pues así, sólo tenemos que arreglar unas cosas.

—Tony ¿no es esto un capricho tuyo? Hasta antes de marcharte a Alaska te gustaban las mujeres, ¿no?

—Ya ves, así las cosas, cuando uno encuentra a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida, a su destinado...

—Ajá, ¿desde cuándo tú eres tan cursi?

Tony sonrió por toda respuesta.

—Me tengo que ir, me están esperando—dijo.

***

—Pronto estará todo arreglado, Steve—dijo Tony cuando en su habitación revisaba la temperatura del agua en la bañera—. Ellos estarán bien al cuidado de Natasha y James.

—Lo sé.

Tony sonrió.

—Ven—dijo, se quitó la bata y se metió en la bañera.

Steve, quien ya había recibido un par de baños humanos, pero no en una tina llena de agua; frunció el ceño.

—Te va a gustar, lo prometo—le dijo Tony riendo por lo bajo.

Steve lo imitó, entonces; y cuando estuvo ahí, Tony se acercó para apoyar su espalda en su pecho y la cabeza en su hombro. Steve le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Sí, le estaba gustando. Tony cerró los ojos y se relajó. Dejó que el viaje y las preocupaciones del trabajo se disparan lentamente.

Después, Tony le dio un pijama a Steve, pero éste insistió en dormir desnudo como siempre. No es que Tony se quejara, pero, a veces, hacía frío por las noches. En fin, por primera vez, el otro lado de la cama de Tony tendría un ocupante permanente. Steve observó el avance de la luna por la ventana antes de acostarse a dormir. La casa de Tony era muy grande, tenía patios tan amplios y con tantos árboles que podía sentirse como en su antiguo hogar.

La luna estaba dormida, es decir, era luna nueva. No podía verse y ella misma había cerrado los ojos para soñar con sus próximos hijos. Se decía que era el momento indicado para procrear. Esa noche, se dijo, debería haberse apareado con Natasha, pero las cosas habían cambiado, aunque seguía siendo el alfa de la manada, la condición de todos no era la misma. Tony les había enseñado que como humanos podían elegir con quien hacerlo, y que todos podían hacerlo si querían, no sólo la pareja líder.

Tony lo observó, recostado en la cama. Lo vio sonreír, así que él también lo hizo. Se sentía contento, con una agradable sensación de confort en el cuerpo. Pero, entonces, sucedió. De la nada comenzó a sentir un calor asfixiante y un dolor que nacía en su vientre, junto con una necesidad apremiente de tener a Steve con él. Aunque se había prometido no tener sexo esa noche, sino descansar, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba.

Steve percibió el aroma dulce de Tony con mayor intensidad que otras veces y giró el rostro hacia él. Le vio ovillarse en la cama. El aroma era cada vez más fuerte, y despertaba en él el deseo de apareamiento con más fuerza que la primera vez o que cualquier otra.

—Ste...Steve—farfulló, Tony, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro hacia él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Steve lo comprendió: estaba en celo. Pero, ¿cómo? Tony era un humano, ¿no? 

Se acercó a él y trepó a la cama. Con la punta de sus dedos le acarició la mejilla, Tony cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Le había recorrido una corriente eléctrica, y su deseo se había incrementado. Se incorporó lo suficiente para abrazarse a Steve.

—Tengo calor—dijo—, Steve... quiero...

—Lo sé—dijo éste.

Su voz penetró en los oídos de Tony como una tormenta y sintió humedad entre sus piernas. Steve lo sujetó y devolvió a la cama. Se deshizo de las prendas que le impedían tocarlo y el aroma de Tony lo alcanzó por completo. Su cuerpo reaccionó.

—Steve...—llamó Tony y, luego, gimió cuando éste lo besó. Se aferró a su cuello con los brazos y a su cadera con las piernas; deseaba mantenerlo cerca. La erección de Steve rozó sus nalgas y esa humedad aumentaba.

Steve se soltó del agarre y giró a Tony sobre su estómago, y le separó las nalgas. Un líquido traslucido de aroma delicioso lubricaba la zona. Steve deslizó sus dedos en el interior de Tony, el cual ya palpitaba y se estremecía. No es como si hubieran hecho mucho, pero Tony ya estaba al borde del orgasmo. No comprendía y no sabía si quería comprender. Sólo quería más de ese tacto dentro de sí, de esos dedos que le frotaban por dentro. Cuando Steve apartó sus dedos, sólo lo hizo para sustituirlos por su lengua. Aquel liquido tenía un sabor dulce. Tony gimió ansioso, deseoso, movió su cadera, esperando que Steve comprendiera el mensaje, porque palabras ya no tenía.

Steve levantó el rostro, su propio deseo le gritaba en el oído. Sujetó la cadera de Tony y tras colocar su miembro tiró de ella hacía atrás. La penetración fue violenta, pero tan placentera que Tony sintió a todo su cuerpo estremecerse con el orgasmo, vibró, gimió y lloró ansioso por más. Y obtuvo más. Steve lo penetró una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza. Y en la culminación, Tony volvió a sentir una mordida en su cuello, sobre aquella que apenas estaba sanando. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, no fue dolor lo que sintió sino, de nuevo, placer. No podía creerlo. Porque, así como sintió esa mordida, sintió algo todavía más placentero: había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, pero no así. En la base del pene de Steve, al momento de la eyaculación, se formó una protuberancia, un nudo que llevó a Tony a otro nivel de sensaciones. No comprendía que era eso, pero las olas y olas de placer que sentía le inundaron, lo arrasaron. Y pudo sentirse lleno, esta vez de simiente cálida y abundante.

No supo cuánto tiempo duro aquello, no lo supo porque cuando se dio cuenta había cambiado de posición. Se había quedado como en trance . Incluso, por un instante, creyó haber muerto y haber ido al cielo. Cuando esa bruma de placer se disipó lo suficiente, estaba recostado de lado, con Steve abrazándole por la espalda, curiosamente, aún estaban unidos, pero el nudo que los había mantenido irremediablemente de esa manera había desaparecido.

No se movió para cambiar la situación, se sentía lánguido, adormecido y embotado. Esperó, estaba tan cansado, que ni siquiera pudo esgrimir alguna palabra cuando Steve se retiró de su interior y le hizo girar hacia él para besarlo. Es más, lo disfrutó como un condenado. Era maravilloso poder estar entre sus brazos y ser amado por él.

—Steve—murmuró cuando el beso paró y espabiló un poco más—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Entraste en celo—le dijo Steve.

Tony rió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No es posible. Soy un humano, Steve, los hombres no entramos en celo y menos así.

—Pero lo hiciste.

Tony frunció el ceño e hizo por levantar la vista hacia el rostro de Steve.

—¿Cómo?

—La diosa de la Luna.

Tony sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. No lo creyó, pero no iba a discutir por eso. Suspiró satisfecho y se reacomodó contra el cuerpo tibio de Steve, dispuesto a dormir de nuevo. Ya lo pensaría al otro día con más calma. Tenía otro viaje a Alaska que preparar, y sabía que Steve no se quedaría muy tranquilo sabiendo que su manada seguía ahí y sin él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Mi amiga @DolceSavitar me pasó una guía rápida del omega verse, sé que cada escritor adapta las cosas para su historia, así que eso hice jaja. No tengo idea de dónde lo sacó para hasta las cruzas genéticas vienen. Gracias por ello, amiga. 
> 
> Esto ya casi se acaba. Los espero en el capítulo siguiente. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Almas

La caída del agua lo arrastró fuera de su sueño confortable y cálido. Tony parpadeó un par de veces, dio cuenta de la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación y bostezó. Estaba muy bien arropado con las sábanas y edredón, entre almohadones, así que estaba calientito, pero, aun así, le faltaba algo. Ese algo, era en realidad alguien y se estaba duchando en esos momentos.

El agua de la regadera caía inclemente sobre el azulejo de su baño. Steve había encontrado agradables las duchas así, con sólo la regadera. Le llamó por un momento lluvia pequeña, porque caía sólo en un punto y dentro de la casa. Tony rió cuando lo escuchó y amó la descripción en silencio. Cuando el sonido de la regadera cesó, Tony se dio la vuelta en la cama. Vio salir, entonces, a Steve del baño. Como siempre, se le había olvidado la toalla y el agua chorreaba por los mechones de su pelo y por los caminos de su piel. Steve sonrió cuando lo notó despierto y Tony le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Vas a sacudirte?—dijo Tony en broma.

Steve sacudió la cabeza nada más, y algunas gotas de agua alcanzaron el rostro de Tony.

—¡Ahhh, no! —exclamó, pero al decirlo estaba riendo.

Steve saltó a la cama entonces, y le acorraló contra el colchón. Tony sacó las manos de las mantas para defenderse de ese ataque húmedo. Apoyó las manos en los hombros desnudos de Steve, pero no evitó que éste se inclinara hacia él y le besara.

Tony recibió el beso y bebió un par de gotas de agua de aquellos labios, otras gotas resbalaron directo a su rostro. Deslizó sus manos de los hombros al cuello de Steve, de ahí, a su nuca, a su pelo mojado, del cual se sujetó, volviendo el beso más demandante.

—Ahora voy a lamerte yo—dijo Tony en broma cuando el beso terminó y recogió con la lengua el agua de una de las mejillas de Steve.

Tal vez, fue un error, porque lo que pasó a continuación fue que se vio despojado de su caliente refugio. Steve apartó las mantas que lo cubrían y su cuerpo húmedo buscó el contacto con el tibio de Tony. El castaño estuvo seguro que, tal vez, un poco de esa agua se había evaporado ante sus ojos. No supo si reclamar o no. De todas maneras, todas sus palabras se extinguieron en la boca del otro. Sus intentos de recuperar sus cobijas se diluyeron en el abrazo en el que fue sujetado, sometido suave y lentamente hasta sucumbir al deseo. Él mismo le dio cabida entre sus piernas y levantó la cadera en busca del contacto que lo había vuelto loco y satisfecho durante los días que Steve había llamado "celo".

Durante ese periodo, Tony había sentido un calor que iba y venía en olas, doloroso y lleno de necesidad. Esa sensación se calmaba siempre que Steve le hacia el amor; y cada vez, el calor era menor, hasta casi desaparecer. Pero el deseo, el placer de estar con él, no había desaparecido.

Steve le sujetó las piernas por debajo de las piernas y lo acercó a su pelvis. Tony gimió ante ese movimiento ligeramente arrebatado. Casi de inmediato, sintió el pene de Steve deslizarse en su interior, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No entendía cómo era posible que le gustara tanto aquello, se retorcía de placer y necesidad, no estaba tranquilo hasta que aquel falo lo había penetrado por completo. Extasiado, clavó sus dedos en los brazos de Steve y movió ligeramente la cadera.

—Muev...—fue interrumpido por la primera estocada, profunda y arrasadora, caliente, un poco dolorosa, pero tan, tan deliciosa al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sintió hundido en los almohadones, aporreado sin piedad y se escuchó suplicando por ello. El jadeo de Steve le rozó la oreja, le erizó la piel y estremeció. Murmuró cosas que ni siquiera él pudo discernir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cambiaron de posiciones y ahora era él, quien cabalgaba hacia su propio final, a su ritmo. Apoyó sus manos en el torso de Steve y consiguió un nuevo punto de apoyo para moverse, entonces, sintió como su propio pene era rodeado por la firme mano de Steve. Su tacto tosco y desparpajado, lo catapultaron al abismo, eyaculó y apretó sus músculos buscando llevarse consigo a su amante, lo consiguió y ese bendito nudo que le encantaba volvió a formarse en la base, menos abultado que la primera noche, pero Tony tembló tanto, a causa del placer, que Steve tuvo que incorporarse para sostenerlo y llevarlo de vuelta al colchón.

La calma retornó de a poco, Tony sintió el beso tibio de Steve, a su lengua rozándole los labios, el paladar y su propia lengua.

—Eres... un... aprovechado...—dijo entre jadeos.

Steve no comprendió que significaba eso, así que tras el beso ladeó el rostro confundido.

—Quiero decir que no has dejado pasar la oportunidad de poseerme una vez más.

—¿No querías?

Tony sonrió y tiró juguetonamente del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Contigo, yo siempre quiero.

Steve sonrió y se deslizó fuera de él poco a poco. Tony se removió en las sábanas, ahora húmedas y suspiró.

—Están mojadas—se quejó y le miró—. Creo que necesito una ducha también. Después habrá que cambiarlas...

***

Después de la ducha, Tony encontró agradable vestirse con la ropa de Steve, en especial si, de alguna manera, olían a él, a él y su perfume. Steve dejaba relativamente limpia mucha ropa, ya que sólo la usaba un rato, puesto que aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a ella y si tenía la oportunidad, no la usaba. Claro que, para Tony, aquello no era un problema.

Cuando regresó a la habitación bostezando, un poco adolorido y con un cansancio magnificado por la relajante ducha, encontró que Steve había quitado las sábanas mojadas y las había cambiado por otras limpias, así como las almohadas, era una suerte que Tony tuviera muchos cambios de cama en el armario para ello porque todo lo mojado estaba tirado en el piso. Tony no protestó por la manera burda en la que todo eso había sido acomodado y se arrastró a lado de Steve, quien estaba recostado en la cama, desnudo, pero seco, excepto un poco por el pelo. Una vez ahí, Steve lo abrazó y Tony se sintió tan confortable y seguro que suspiró contento.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Steve.

—Sí, quiero unas donas gigantes, café y mermelada de maracuyá. Pero lo que más quiero ahorita es quedarme así un rato.

Steve asintió.

—¿Tienes frío?

Tony sonrió y negó.

—¿Por qué tan atento? —preguntó después.

—Es mi deber como alfa procurar que mi pareja y nuestros cachorros estén bien.

Tony rió suavemente y se incorporó un poco para mirar a Steve.

—Ya te dije que no es posible que tengamos cachorros—dijo tranquila y pausadamente, como si estuviera dictando una lección a un niño pequeño—. Soy macho, los machos humanos no nos embarazamos, ¿de acuerdo? Es más, tampoco lo hacen los machos lobos, ¿o sí?

Steve le miró en silencio por un breve instante, Tony creyó que había aprendido la lección, pero justo cuando se disponía a volver a acostarse, aquel replicó.

—Pero yo...—dijo y Tony le miró un poco cansado del tema—... le pedí a la luna... que me permitiera estar a tu lado y tener cachorros contigo.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, como quién ríe de la ocurrencia inocente de un niño. Le acarició la mejilla a Steve y le besó en la punta de la nariz, antes de volver a recostarse entre sus brazos.

—Tal vez, pediste mucho—dijo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir un ratito—; no todo te lo pudo cumplir.

Steve frunció el ceño, no muy convencido, tampoco quiso discutir. Decidió que por el momento la tranquilidad y descanso de Tony eran más importantes.

Tal vez, Tony tenía razón. No insistió porque, fuese como fuese, se daría cuenta más tarde. Además, Tony no lo dejó enfocarse en ese tema, lo entretuvo con clases de todo. Para que aprendiera a escribir y leer con corrección, matemáticas, química, física... todo.

Había cosas que a Steve le gustaban y cosas que definitivamente no. Le gustaba leer y escribir, le gustaban las clases de música y las de biología, las historia más, las geografía un poquito menos, le gustaba poco la química, y menos la física y las matemáticas. Sin embargo, no era tonto para ninguna, tardara un poco más o menos en ellas, lograba comprenderlas. También recibía clases de urbanismo y de uso de tecnología, esa especialmente con Tony. Pero lo que más le gustó, sin lugar a dudas, fueron las clases de dibujo. Tenía talento natural para ello y él mismo se maravilló de poder plasmar todo aquello que veía y le gustara para siempre en el papel. Fue tanto su entusiasmo que Tony lo llevó a ver algunas exposiciones de arte.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Tony cuando lo vio inmerso en una obra al óleo.

Steve asintió, era diferente a los dibujos que él hacía a lápiz.

—¿Quieres aprender? —preguntó de nuevo, Tony, y sonrió contento de encontrar algo para Steve que fuera de su total agrado, sabía que era bueno para dibujar, así que estaba seguro que, de quererlo, podía dedicarse a la pintura.

Steve asintió de nuevo y dos días después recibió su primera lección. Aun así, en esa vorágine de adquisición de nuevos conocimientos y habilidades, Steve no olvidaba a su manada. Tony había enviado a un grupo de personas para educar a los ex-lobos, sin que hicieran demasiadas preguntas. Había enviado con el grupo a un amigo suyo de toda confianza, su ex guardaespaldas Happy y éste lo mantenía informado de los avances del grupo. Todo parecía ir bien, pero Steve estaba cada vez más inquieto.

Tony intentó no darle mucho espacio a esa inquietud y prefería mantenerlo entretenido. Él tenía trabajo en su empresa y no quería separarse de Steve, en caso de que tuvieran que viajar a Alaska de nuevo; quería que esperara un poco más, hasta que él pudiera terminar con su trabajo y pudieran ir juntos. Tony hizo todo para que Steve aprendiera que en el mundo de los humanos ese tipo de cosas, como el trabajo, eran importantes.

Pero, así como Steve tuvo que tomar esa lección sobre su nueva condición, Tony también tuvo que aprender de la suya, una que ignoraba.

Después de ese periodo de "celo" se había sentido bien, sin esa ansiedad y deseo tan apabullante; hacer el amor con Steve seguía siendo tan placentero como siempre, pero ya no era una necesidad de vida o muerte. Pero esa tranquilidad le duró poco, unas semanas después, comenzó a sentirse mal, realmente mal. Despertaba mareado, o se mareaba de la nada; vomitaba una vez cada dos, en especial por las mañanas; y cosas que antes le gustaban, como el aroma de la cebolla frita, o de la carne en el asador, le provocaban unas nauseas terribles; también tenía que contar con los antojos que cada vez eran más raros, desde una necesidad asfixiante de duraznos, hasta hot dogs con helado de vainilla en lugar de cátsup.

—Comienzo a temer que lo que me dijo Steve sea verdad—le dijo un día a Pepper, después de vomitar, al salir del baño.

—¿Qué te dijo?—preguntó su amiga con una ceja arqueada.

Tony se sentó en la cama y rió al tiempo que hacia un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Me dijo que voy a tener a sus cachorros.

Pepper sonrió también con incredulidad; pero, después, descubrió una oportunidad para molestar a Tony.

—¿Y si sí? —dijo— Hagamos una prueba.

—Por favor, Pepper, es imposible. Soy hombre.

—Bueno, tienes que aceptar que tienes muchos síntomas. Y últimamente tienes unos comportamientos extraños.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que no dejas entrar a nadie a tu habitación, ni siquiera a los de limpieza—comentó Pepper, a quien habían informado los empleados—, excepto a Steve, él si puede entrar; dicen que has acumulado almohadas sobre la cama y mantas; y que prefieres usar la ropa de Steve, como ahora.

Pepper señaló el outfit nada común de su amigo y jefe; uno deportivo al cien por ciento y que, además, le quedaba grande.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—No lo sé, sólo que es raro. Volviste un poco raro de tu viaje a Alaska; ¿qué tanto hiciste ahí? ¿Quién realmente es Steve? Nunca lo habías mencionado.

Tony infló las mejillas y negó. No iba a decir nada por el momento, no estaba seguro que sus amigos pudieran comprender.

—Sea como sea, hagamos la prueba. Si es negativa, Steve dejará de molestarte con eso, ¿no?

Tony le concedió eso. Pepper no necesitó más, fue suficiente para ella. Compró la dichosa prueba y se la entregó al día siguiente por la mañana.

—Espera aquí—dijo Tony cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de su habitación.

Pepper habría querido entrar, pero se contentó con echar una mirada hacia adentro cuando Tony entró al baño. En efecto, había almohadas sobre la cama, y cobijas y estaba más cálido que en el resto de las habitaciones, ahí, la calefacción estaba unos grados más arriba. Era raro, muy raro, pero no dijo nada, cerró la puerta y aguardó, dando vueltas frente a ella en lo que Tony salía.

Tony salió con la prueba en la mano unos minutos después, con el rostro contraído en un gesto indescifrable.

—¿Qué pasa, Tony? —preguntó ella y éste le tendió la prueba—¡No... puede... ser! —exclamó y tomó la prueba donde se observaba un claro "positivo".

Tony sacudió la cabeza y señaló la prueba.

—Está caduca o algo.

Pepper revisó la caja. No, no estaba caducada.

—Está mal hecha—replicó Tony.

—Una prueba de sangre—dijo Pepper—, no tendremos dudas con ello.

—Pepper, es imposible.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—He oído de embarazos psicológicos en hombres. Las pruebas salen positivas, les crecen los pechos, el vientre... pero todo es mental.

Tony frunció el ceño, no creía que fuera eso. Con todo, aceptó ir a la dichosa prueba de sangre. Los resultados se repitieron y la perplejidad de los amigos sólo aumentó. Tony se mordió la lengua más de una vez, durante la cena con Steve, quería decirle y a la vez no. Imaginaba que éste le diría: "te lo dije" "Yo tenía razón" Y nadie podía tener razón por encima de él. La perplejidad, llevó a la angustia y se comió dos litros de helado de cookies and cream. La angustia dio paso al llanto y acabó llorando en el baño. Finalmente, cuando salió y Steve lo vio con los ojos hinchados, tampoco pudo decir nada, sólo quiso un abrazo, unos besos y más mimos hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, se armó de valor y fue a ver a un amigo suyo. El Dr. Banner era de su completa confianza y si alguien podía ayudarle con aquel galimatías, sin duda, sería él.

—Pepper dice que es psicológico—dijo Tony cuando le entregó la prueba de embarazo.

Bruce Banner, le miró con el ceño fruncido y el sobre de los exámenes entre las manos.

—Si ese es el caso, Tony, no soy ese tipo de doctor.

—Sólo échales un vistazo—Tony se dejó caer en el sofá de la oficina de su amigo y suspiró sonoramente—, ¿no tienes dulces aquí?

Bruce negó y Tony suspiró de nuevo.

—¡Pero esto es imposible! —exclamó después el doctor, cuando revisó los análisis—¡Eres hombre! ¡Tal vez, Pepper tiene razón!

—¿Y cómo me lo quito? —preguntó Tony— Es que no quiero decirle a Steve, tal vez, se ilusione con algo que sólo existe en mi mente... pero yo no pensé en ello.

Bruce sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón contiguo a su sofá.

—Pues, necesitas terapia, supongo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo?

—No soy ese tipo de doctor—repitió Bruce—. Espera, Tony, ¿quién es Steve?

Tony le contó, sin detalles sobre la naturaleza de Steve, que se trataba de su pareja y la idea de que podían procrear juntos que éste tenía.

—¿Y por qué él cree que puedes tener a sus "cachorros"?

—Una tontería, dice que pidió un deseo a la Luna.

Bruce levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué dice cachorros y no bebés? ¿Es sólo una manera de hablar?

Tony se mordió el labio inferior, lo meditó por un momento y terminó suspirando.

—Bien, te voy a contar, pero necesitas abrir tu mente.

Bruce frunció el ceño cada vez más, mientras el relato de Tony avanzaba. Claro que se trató de una versión deslactosada, pero básicamente, Steve era un lobo que se había transformado en humano porque había pedido un deseo a la Luna que era la Diosa madre de los Lobos; y ésta se lo había concedido; sin embargo, ser humano no era todo, quería tener familia con Tony. Y por eso éste, bajo esa lógica, estaba en estado, embarazado, preñado, esperando; había tantos sinónimos para la misma cosa.

—¿Crees que sea verdad? —preguntó Bruce.

—Bueno, la transformación lo es—dijo Tony y se encogió de hombros.

Bruce se mordió la punta del pulgar, pensativo, y resolvió:

—Investiguemos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto. Dame una prueba de sangre tuya, y trae a tu pareja para lo mismo. Voy a analizarla y haremos un ultrasonido, pediré prestado el equipo... lo haremos en secreto para que no haya problemas con la prensa y esas cosas... la prueba de embarazo veo que la hicieron a nombre de Pepper...

—Sí, por cualquier cosa.

—Bien. Hagamos eso.

Tony se encogió de hombros y aceptó. No tenía nada que perder.

Steve había cumplido poco más de un mes viviendo con Tony, se podía decir que todo estaba bien. Sus tutores hablan bien de sus progresos y él seguía mejorando a pasos agigantados en aquello de la pintura, pero sus asuntos pendientes en Alaska lo estaban poniendo más y más nervioso.

La noche que Tony regresó de su visita con Bruce, intentó decirle que tenía que volver, entonces, Tony había negado rotundamente.

—No puedes—le dijo—, necesitas esperarme, ya te lo dije. Sólo unas semanas más.

Steve bufó y frunció el ceño. Tony vio la tormenta acercándose lentamente.

—Ya dejé a mi manada sola mucho tiempo. Y aunque he hablado con Natasha y James, no es lo mismo...

—Sí, Steve, el caso es que no te puedes ir ahora.

—Dijiste que un mes... un mes es un ciclo de Luna, y pronto volverá a ser Luna nueva.

Tony suspiró. Steve no era tonto, ingenuo, inocente, quizás; pero tonto no.

—Bien, es que pasa algo—dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo sabremos mañana con seguridad. Necesito que me acompañes con un amigo.

—Después de eso, ¿iremos con la manada?

Tony asintió de mala gana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y notó que las nubes de la tormenta comenzaban a despejarse. Steve, más conforme, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para estar más cómodo, Tony lo observó ensimismado. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso del embarazo.

—Steve—dijo y llamó la atención del susodicho—, ¿en qué parte de la pirámide estaría yo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los lobos se organizan jerárquicamente. Está la pareja alfa, el resto beta y los omegas. ¿Yo que sería en tu manada?

Steve lo meditó un rato, caminó hasta Tony y se sentó a su lado, como él, sobre las muchas almohadas apiladas que no les permitían a sus pies tocar el piso, bueno, a Tony.

—Bueno, tú... no perteneces originalmente a la manada.

—Soy un forastero, un anexado.

—Algo así—dijo Steve—, como tal quizás estarías al final de la escala.

—Un omega—concluyó Tony—. Si soy un omega... no puedo ser tu pareja.

—Claro que sí—dijo Steve y recordó sus clases—El principio y el fin; el ying y el yang; almas gemelas.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Crees que lo sea?

—¿El qué?

—Tu alma gemela.

—Más que nadie—contestó Steve—, porque te amé, incluso cuando no podía decírtelo; porque me amaste, incluso cuando no era posible. Porque a pesar de que cambié, sigues queriéndome; porque yo te querré siempre, no importa cómo seas.

—Ya entendí—dijo Tony y trepó sobre las almohadas, esperando ser seguido por Steve—, nuestras almas se encontraron, se amaron sinceramente y con fuerza, más allá de todo, más allá de nuestros cuerpos.

Steve le siguió y lo abrazó cuando ambos se recostaron en el colchón.

—Por eso la Diosa de la Luna escuchó—finalizó, Steve.

***

—Él es Bruce—dijo Tony al día siguiente, cuando llevó a Steve al laboratorio de su amigo—. Brucie, él es Steve, mi alfa.

Bruce tragó saliva, Steve frunció el ceño cuando lo vio y cuando estrecharon manos, sintió cierta amenaza en esos ojos celeste. Intentó sonreír para decirle que no tenía nada con Tony, que no era un enemigo, en pocas palabras.

—Tony, ¿le dijiste lo que haremos?

Tony negó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, te lo dejo a ti que eres el experto.

—Ah... yo... —Bruce volteó a ver a Steve de reojo, titubeó un poco, pero le tendió a cada uno una bata médica—, cámbiense por favor. Lo que haré... será... será una auscultación más o menos básica.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Steve.

—Nos va a hacer una revisión física, por dentro y por fuera—dijo Tony—No tienes que preocuparte. También te sacará un poco de sangre para hacerle unos estudios. Es seguro.

—¿Para qué lo hará? —Steve seguía reacio.

—Para aprender un poco y comprobar una cosa. Por favor, Steve, confía en mí—pidió Tony.

Steve ya no dijo nada, e imitó a Tony con aquello de la bata. Bruce agradeció aquello porque se estaba poniendo peligrosamente nervioso.

Empezó con una exploración física, lo normal, ritmo cardíaco, presión... Bruce no era un doctor de esos tampoco, pero sabía hacerlo. Luego, observó sus cuerpos, sin nada. Sólo de vista, porque no le pareció muy seguro tocar algo ante esa mirada azul.

En Steve, quien no tenía reparos en estar desnudo, no notó gran cosa, excepto por una pequeña protuberancia en la base de su miembro, que no era usual en el hombre común. Anotó su observación. Y luego fue turno de Tony, ahí, Steve puso mala cara, pero Tony calmó algún ataque salvaje con una sonrisa. Bruce definitivamente, sentía cierta amenaza en ese hombre apuesto, algo que tenía cierto grado de silvestre, algo salvaje.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bruce cuando notó en el cuello de Tony unas marcas en forma de medias lunas, parecían mordidas.

Tony se llevó la mano a la zona y sonrió.

—Ah, fue... jugando, ya sabes—dijo pícaramente, Bruce entendió—; no ha desaparecido, pero no me duele.

—¿No te molesta?

Tony negó. No lo dijo, pero como que le gustaba. Todas las mañanas se veía en el espejo y giraba el cuello un poco para poder ver una parte de la marca.

Bruce suspiró, pero no añadió nada más. Por todo lo demás, Tony parecía perfectamente normal.

—Hagamos la prueba de ultrasonido—dijo y Tony asintió.

Tony le explicó a Steve que harían, una vez más, él sería el primero en hacer la prueba, no porque fuera necesaria, sino porque así no sentía que era algo sólo contra Tony.

Bruce no encontró nada raro en él y prosiguió con Tony. Ahí sí que encontró algo raro. Se quitó los lentes, los limpió, se los volvió a poner y, luego, volvió a mirar. Levantó la vista hacia su amigo, quien lo miraba interrogante y ansioso.

—Yo... Tony... no lo vas a creer.

—Sólo dilo, Brucie.

—Es que...—tragó saliva—, parece que tienes dos aparatos reproductores. Porque... porque me parece que los análisis no mienten ni se trata de algo psicológico.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tony, pero sabía que quería decir.

—Pues que... estás embarazado.

Tony volteó en automático a ver a Steve, quien había permanecido con los brazos cruzados a su lado. Al principio no hubo reacción en él, pero después, tras pedirle a Bruce que repitiera lo dicho, sonrió y miró a Tony triunfante.

—Sé que me vas a decir—dijo Tony—, no lo digas.

—Ella también me concedió eso—dijo Steve y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Tony sintió su beso en los labios—, tendremos cachorros. ¡La manada debe saberlo!

—Espera, Steve...

—Tengo que decirles en persona.

—Sí, pero... espera un poco.

Steve no sabía qué había que esperar.

—Está bien, viajaremos juntos y se los diremos—dijo Tony conciliadoramente.

—¡NO! —bramó Steve y tanto Tony como Bruce dieron un respingo.

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó molesto, Tony.

—No debes hacer viajes largos, debes descansar, comer bien y estar seguro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te irás tú solo a Alaska?

Bruce se apartó lentamente de la pareja, como si viera un huracán acercándose. Tony se incorporó de la camilla, y miró a Steve con toda la furia de la que era capaz.

—¡No quiero! —dijo— ¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Volveré pronto, además, tengo que asegurarme de que mi manada...

—¡No quiero! —repitió Tony y sus ojos se enrojecieron, las lágrimas venían en camino.

—Tony...

—Ah, chicos—Bruce intervino tímidamente—, ¿por qué no se cambian, van a casa, y lo discuten con calma?

Tony asintió y bajó de la camilla emberrinchado de tal modo, que no quiso aceptar la ayuda que Steve le había ofrecido para ello.

Hicieron lo que Bruce les pidió y en casa se desató la discusión.

Tony sentía una angustia que no podía explicar ante la posible separación. Si era verdad que estaba esperando un bebé, no iba a pasar por ello solo.

—No tardaré—insistía, Steve.

—Se puede viajar embarazado—replicaba, Tony, cada vez.

Finalmente, Steve le convenció prometiendo hablar todos los días y no tardar más de una semana. Sin embargo, Tony se enterró, casi, en su cúmulo de almohadas y se negó a hablar con Steve.

—Tony—escuchó que lo llamaba y, luego, lo vio quitar unas cuantas almohadas y aparecer frente a sus ojos—, sólo quiero cuidarte.

—Ya lo sé —dijo refunfuñando y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.

Steve se recostó con él y le abrazó por la espalda. Tony sintió su beso en el hombro, por encima de la ropa, otro en su cuello, en su mejilla. Giró el rostro y consiguió un beso en los labios. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como la mano de Steve se posaba suavemente sobre su vientre aun plano y le brindaba de un calorcito especial y confortable.

—Te amo—escuchó que susurraba Steve en su oído—, los amo.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír, pegó un poco más su espalda al cuerpo de Steve y cubrió con su mano la de Steve que se posaba en su vientre.

—Nosotros a ti, así que más te vale volver como prometiste.

Después de eso, los alcanzó un tierno sopor, los cubrió por completo y los arrastró en una dulce siesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No tengo mucho que contar esta vez, jeje
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Meses

Tres meses

Bruce había ido con Steve a Alaska, su curiosidad había sido mucha. Es decir, después de analizar la sangre de Steve y Tony, de hacerles todas las pruebas posibles, había encontrado algo que podría convertirse en un hito científico. Así que, necesitaba más datos, y que mejor que ir directo a la fuente: la manada de Steve. Ésta contaba con cerca de treinta miembros, lo cual era mucho. Significaba una mayor responsabilidad para el alfa, así que podía entender porque Steve estaba tan estresado respecto a ellos.Pero no todo en su investigación consistió en sacar sangre y analizar la anatomía. También hizo algunas observaciones de comportamiento. 

Descubrió que Steve nada tenía que ver con la primera impresión que tuvo de él. Pensándolo bien, en aquella ocasión, el lobo-hombre, solamente había actuado conforme a su ser, era territorial y Tony era su pareja, obviamente había extendido a su alrededor un aura hostil, que tenía la intención pura de la advertencia. Pero, con el resto de la manda, Steve no se mostraba tan protector y Bruce tuvo libertad de acción. Era un alfa amable, comprensivo, atento y un líder innato. Su manada le quería y no le reprocharon su ausencia anterior, en su lugar, estaban contentos de volver a verle y le obedecían sin rechistar.

Bruce anotó que, en esa manda en particular, había una especie de consejo. Steve era algo así como el presidente, tenía la última palabra; pero escuchaba a otros y los consideraba. Estaba la hembra líder, quién en teoría debía ser su pareja, pero que tampoco parecía molesta por no serlo: Natasha. Era pelirroja y hermosa, muy inteligente y excelente en los deportes. Se comportaba como una hermana con Steve, y éste la trataba como una igual, con mucho respeto. Probablemente era ella, quien más influencia tenía en sus decisiones. Ella era una alfa, como él. Bruce la encontraba encantadora. Luego, estaba James, si Natasha era la mano derecha de Steve, éste era la izquierda. Por lo que sabía, era medio hermano de Steve. Un lobo castaño de ojos azules y penetrantes como los de su hermano, no era un alfa, era un beta; pero un beta de alto rango. Steve confiaba en él como en nadie, lo apreciaba y cuidaba sus espaldas, tanto como éste las de él; James era tan inteligente como los otros dos, lo evidenciaba su ácido sentido del humor y perspicacia. Entre él y Natasha, notó, había una atracción inequívoca y ambos estaban contentos con el cambio de su naturaleza; ahora, podían estar juntos. El tercero en el consejo era otro beta llamado Sam, quien abrazaba las palabras de Steve con admiración, era un guerrero y le contó a Bruce sobre las veces que él y Steve habían peleado juntos en defensa de la manda.

Steve estaba de acuerdo con la investigación de Bruce, quería saber más de su nueva condición y estaba seguro que sería de utilidad para todos. Así se lo hizo saber a su manda, y junto con ese grupo de apoyo suyo, consiguió organizar a todos y comenzar con la verdadera decisión, una que cada uno de los lobos tenía que tomar: ¿qué deseaban hacer?

Una manda tan grande como la de Steve era difícil de mantener, implicaba conseguir más alimento y proveer más protección. En el mundo natural, en la dinámica de los lobos, algunos morirían, tanto jóvenes como viejos, otros, al alcanzar la edad adulta se marcharían y buscarían sus propios territorios. Pero ahora las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Por supuesto, los miembros más ancianos expresaron su deseo de quedarse en sus tierras, de conservar un poco de su antiguo ser. Steve le proveería de hogar y recursos hasta el último día de sus días, claro, ese era, más bien, un regalo de Tony para él. Es decir, darle la posibilidad de cuidar de éstos.

Entre los jóvenes que desearon quedarse, hubo algunos que decidieron incorporarse a la vida del pueblo, aprender oficios y vivir con el resto de la gente. Otros desearon ir con Steve a Nueva York, entre ellos, por supuesto, sus tres amigos. Sin importar la decisión que tomaran, contarían con Steve siempre y él los ayudaría dentro de sus posibilidades. Ahora, eran humanos, además de lobos. Eran libres y podían vivir independientemente, pero también eran parte de una manada, una familia.

Tras arreglar las cosas y gestionar todo, con ayuda de Happy, Steve emprendió el camino a casa con rapidez. Durante todo ese tiempo supo que Tony no se sentía bien, y sabía que cada día lejos, sólo empeoraba las cosas. A él cada día le era más difícil mantener la ecuanimidad frente a su manada y no desear volver en ese preciso instante. Pero, cada vez que la sensación lo atacaba, se decía que tenía que terminar con aquello que había ido a hacer allá. Una vez concluido, pensaba, ya no tendría que separarse de Tony nunca más. Había una conexión entre él y Tony que no podía explicar, no era algo conocido ni siquiera entre lobos. Era algo diferente, algo que había nacido al mismo tiempo que ellos en sus nuevas formas. Ese lazo le hacía sentir la tristeza de Tony y lo mucho que éste lo extrañaba. Por supuesto, él también lo extrañaba y no veía la hora en la que pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Steve sabía de antemano que encontraría al llegar a casa. Bueno, al menos, tenía una idea. Pepper lo recibió como nunca esperó: con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Qué bueno que volviste!—le dijo ésta y sonrió—. Tony está insoportable, creo que prefiero mil veces a una mujer embarazada que a un hombre.

Steve rió un poco por el dramatismo de la chica, pero pronto dio cuenta de que le quería decir con "insoportable". Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Tony levantó la cabeza de entre cobijas y almohadas. Había estado a punto de decir que, quién fuese, saliera. Ese lugar era sólo suyo y de Steve, no soportaba que alguien entrara y le moviera las cosas, simplemente otra presencia era como si trasgredieran su espacio personal.

—Steve—susurró y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia él.

Steve se acercó al borde de la cama, lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y como si fuera un niño pequeño lo levantó y cargó. Tony se aferró a él, rodeándole con los brazos el cuello y el torso con las piernas.

—Te tardaste mucho—dijo con un suspiro y la voz quebradiza.

—Lo siento—dijo, Steve, al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Tony se despegó un poco de él, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Steve le sonrió y a pesar de las lágrimas, el castaño no pudo evitar corresponderle. Luego, cerró los ojos y recibió un suave y esperado beso. Realmente lo había pasado mal. No había anticipado aquello, sabía que extrañaría a su alfa, pero nunca tanto. Era como si la separación física fuera una tortura. No era para tanto, se dijo, pero no podía evitarlo. Se deprimía constantemente y terminaba vistiendo la ropa de Steve para sentirlo cerca y acurrucado en ese nido de almohadas, sin ganas de nada más. Para Pepper había sido un tormento intentar moverlo de ahí, llevarlo a la oficina y que trabajara; con el paso de los días, la tarea fue completamente imposible. Tony se negó a salir de su habitación y sólo abría la puerta para recibir los alimentos. Ni siquiera quería trabajar en su taller, no quería hacer nada literalmente. Las hormonas del embarazo lo ponían terriblemente chipil y lo único que quería era lo que no podía tener en esos momentos: el abrazo y beso de Steve.

—No te vayas nunca más—pidió, Tony.

Steve sonrió, le llevó de vuelta a la cama y le besó de nuevo, abrazándolo contra el colchón. Tony cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa caricia. Se sintió inundado por una gran felicidad y tranquilidad. El beso, tibio y amable, le regresó la alegría. Fue como una inyección de vida, además, sentirse a su lado era reconfortante, se sentía protegido y quería permanecer dentro de ese abrazo por una eternidad.

—Nunca más—repitió, Tony, cuando sus labios se separaron y el beso de Steve cambió de lugar, deslizándose hacia su cuello—. Nunca más te dejaré que me dejes en los primeros meses de embarazo.

Steve negó frotando juguetonamente su nariz contra el cuello de Tony. Éste rió y escuchó la fuerte inhalación de su pareja justo ahí.

—Hueles muy rico—escuchó después y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su sonrisa se transformó en suspiro cuando, en lugar de la nariz, sintió el roce húmedo de la lengua de Steve. Cuyas manos, al mismo tiempo, fruncieron poco a poco la tela de su sudadera deportiva, para dejar al descubierto la piel de su estómago. Descubriendo el pequeño avance del embarazo: una suave, pero evidente, curva de tres meses.

Steve le besó por encima del ombligo, y Tony le entreveró el cabello con los dedos.

—Aún no me lo creo—dijo éste último, en voz baja, más para él mismo.

Era cierto, le había costado un poco de trabajo aceptar algo que antes era imposible. Incluso, había bromeado con sus amigos diciendo que al ser el primer hombre embarazado se volvería mucho más famoso y rico. La broma aligeraba el hecho en su mente y le permitió abrirle paso a la aceptación. Más tarde, se sorprendería de lo fácil que había sido adecuarse a su nuevo yo.

Steve levantó el rostro, se incorporó otro tanto y le sonrió suavemente.

—Nuestros cachorros estás creciendo—dijo y Tony asintió.

—Pero, Steve, hay algo que quería decirte—Tony desvió un poco la vista—. Sé que quieres cachorros, pero los humanos (una parte de mí lo es) no tenemos muchos hijos al mismo tiempo. Es bastante raro de hecho, lo más común es tener dos, pero incluso eso... en fin, lo que te quiero decir es que quizás sólo tengamos un cachorro.

Steve ladeó el rostro, pasó sus dedos por el vientre de Tony y volvió a inclinarse para besarlo justo ahí. Luego, avanzó hacia enfrente, para alcanzarle los labios, claro que, sin dejar caer su peso sobre él.

—Está bien—le dijo—, hay muchas lunas por delante.

Tony sonrió, se abstuvo de preguntar cuántos hijos quería tener, ya preguntaría después; lo importante ahora era acallar otra sensación que había estado latente durante la ausencia de Steve. Calladamente lo atrajo de nuevo contra su boca, le besó con arrebato, mordiéndole los labios y haciendo tintinear sus dientes al encontrarse.

El mensaje había sido recibido. Steve le quitó la sudadera y después, le deslizó el pantalón por las piernas. Tony lo vio incorporarse de la cama sólo para quitarse él también las prendas a las que nunca estaría del todo acostumbrado. Él retrepó en la cama y apoyó las plantas de los pies en las almohadas y cobijas. Steve, entonces, posó las palmas en sus rodillas y las separo un poco, para hacerse espacio. Deslizó suavemente su lengua por la erección de Tony, tal cual hiciera antes de ser humano y, tal como antes, Tony se estremeció. El roce había cambiado un poco, no era áspero como antes, pero tenía el mismo efecto, que era poner su mente en blanco.

Steve continuó lamiendo, desde la punta a la base y de regreso, para después engullirlo poco a poco presionando con sus labios de vez en vez. Tony se arqueó y se sujetó a las mantas que tenía al alcance, mientras la felación aumentaba su ritmo. Sintió el calor del orgasmo subiendo por sus piernas y, luego, la inevitable descarga. Steve se retiró a tiempo y recogió con sus manos la simiente blancuzca de su pareja.

Tony, respirando agitadamente, se giró suavemente en la cama, apoyó las manos y las rodillas en la mullida superficie y casi de inmediato sintió a los dedos de Steve abriéndose camino en su entrada húmeda. Cerró los ojos y gimió ante la intromisión. Era cierto eso de que la libido aumentaba durante el embarazo. Había un fuego inextinguible en él, no importaba cuantas veces había intentado encontrar la satisfacción por sí mismo, pronto se hizo evidente que su deseo no era sólo el del orgasmo, sino el de las caricias de Steve, de sus besos, de su cuerpo. Quería hacer el amor con él con tal ansía y deseo que muchas noches había sentido arder por dentro. Esa necesidad había sido como pequeñas gotas que se acumularon hasta la vuelta de su alfa. Un movimiento de éste, hacía que se desbordara.

Fue así que, cuando los dedos de Steve fueron sustituidos por su pene, en su interior, basto eso, basto ser penetrado para correrse de nuevo. Steve no dejó que se recuperara, lo sujetó de la cadera y comenzó a moverse suavemente, provocando pequeñas olas de placer que iban aumentando en velocidad y magnitud. Tony terminó sentado en las piernas de Steve, aún de espaldas a él, mientras éste lo empujaba hacía arriba y lo atraía contra su cadera de vuelta. Tony se contrajo por tercera vez y sintió la tensión del orgasmo de Steve contra él. Después, exhausto apoyó la espalda y sintió un suave beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Te extrañé—escuchó la voz grave de Steve susurrándole y todo él se estremeció de nuevo.

***

Natasha, James y Sam habían decidido seguir a su líder alfa a Nueva York, no eran los únicos, pero sí los más importantes, en haber tomado esa decisión. Para Steve aquello era un alivio porque podía cuidar de ellos con la facilidad que no tenía con aquellos que habían permanecido en Alaska. Con todo, también era consciente de que ahora, ellos no eran tan dependientes de la manada. Podían hacer y vivir como les pareciera mejor. Tenían libertad como la tienen los miembros de una familia humana, y como ésta, sabían que podían contar con sus miembros en caso de necesitarlo.

—Es una descarga de responsabilidades—le dijo Natasha una tarde en la que lo acompañó a la academia de arte en la que él estudiaba pintura—, me siento liberada.

Steve le dio la razón.

La chica no se quedó con él durante su clase, decidió darse una vuelta por la academia. El mismo Tony, con quien por alguna razón había congeniado, no sólo le había ofrecido quedarse en una de las alas de su mansión, sino que, también, le pagaría cualquier curso que quisiera tomar y que complementara su educación como humana. Para James y Sam era lo mismo, pero en esa ocasión, éstos habían preferido quedarse en la mansión; habían descubierto una cosa llamada Xbox.

Más tarde, cuando Steve la encontró en el vestíbulo, ella le expresó su intención de practicar danza y no cualquiera, quería estudiar Ballet. Aunque estaba dirigida a niñas, Natasha tomaría esas clases sí o sí. Steve rió ante esa seguridad y estuvo seguro que así sería. Pero no era todo lo que la pelirroja quería comentarle.

—Quiero casarme—le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el auto que los esperaba.

—¿Casarte?

Natasha asintió.

—Los humanos se casan cuando se aman. Eso leí y lo vi en algunas películas.

—¿Es cómo la unión sagrada?

Natasha asintió, estaba segura que Steve no había tenido tiempo para preguntar todo sobre los rituales humanos. Ellos dos iban a unirse en la siguiente luna nueva a la proclamación de Steve como alfa. Ese ritual que llevaba consigo el apareamiento, no se había llevado a acabo. Así que ambos eran libres, para llevar acabo la unión con quién quisieran. Bueno, de hecho, sólo ella.

—Tú si la hiciste—le dijo Natasha—, esa noche te apareaste con Tony, ¿cierto? Por ello la manada espera a sus nuevos integrantes.

Steve cayó en cuenta. No lo había tomado como tal, porque hasta ese momento, no sabía que Tony era un poco como él. Pero sí había pensado llevar a cabo la unión en forma una vez que naciera su cachorro o cachorros.

—Como sea—continuó Natasha—, quiero casarme con James. Ahora que es posible, quiero estar con él.

Steve sonrió y asintió.

—Está bien, si él también quiere.

—Claro que sí—Natasha le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Nat, cuéntame más sobre el ritual humano de casarse—pidió Steve.

***

******

Cuatro meses

Pepper se sentó a lado de Tony, quien, afortunadamente, estaba de mejor humor ahora que Steve había vuelto y, aunque aún vestía la ropa de éste, ya asistía a trabajar. Todo era tan extraño y todo había cambiado en un santiamén, que había muchas cosas que no podía asimilar por completo. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, Bruce, mostraba su descubrimiento después de haber estado más de tres meses en Alaska.

Tony seguía todo con atención mientras mordía lenta, pero consecutivamente, una dona tras otra; y, al mismo tiempo, acariciaba distraídamente su vientre de, ahora, cuatro meses y cachito. El tiempo pasaba volando.

—Al hacer el cariotipo, me di cuenta que, en todos los casos, me sobraban un par de cromosomas—dijo Bruce pasando una imagen en la pantalla blanca, en la que se observaban los pares ordenados de cromosomas—. Este es el de Steve—explicó y ganó un gramo más de la atención de Tony— aquí están los cromosomas, 23 pares, 46 cromosomas humanos normales—señaló—, pero aquí hay otros dos, ¿ven?

—¿Qué significan esos dos? —preguntó Tony—, si los cromosomas XY determinan el sexo, ¿qué hay en esos dos? ¿Sabes?

—Bueno, Tony, como sabes, no es tan sencillo saberlo. Pero, tengo una teoría. Observen los últimos cromosomas de Steve ¿ok?, ahora, ve los de Natasha... morfológicamente, podríamos decir que son iguales ¿no?

Tony y Pepper asintieron.

—Ahora, quiero que vean los tuyos, Tony—Bruce los colocó a la par de los otros dos—. Tus 46 cromosomas + 2. Pero esos dos, son diferentes a los de Steve y Natasha, ¿cierto?

Bruce no los dejó responder y colocó otra imagen, correspondía a los miembros de la manda de Steve, quienes tenían cromosomas parecidos a Tony, hombres y mujeres.

—Ahora, estos son los de James y Sam—Bruce se los mostró—, ¡Entre sí son iguales, pero son diferentes a los otros dos!

Tony dejó de comer por un momento.

—¿Son tres tipos? ¿Alfa, beta y omega?

—Podemos llamarlos así—dijo Bruce—. Pero hay combinaciones y dependiendo de un tipo u otro, tenemos cierto fenotipo. Como dices: Alfa, beta y omega. Los alfas machos poseen una característica morfológica en la base del pene parecida al nudo de los canidos. Las hembras tienen un aparato reproductor complicado, no sólo pueden tener hijos, sino que también pueden impregnar, aparentemente tienen un pequeño miembro retráctil... esto sólo lo sé por meros estudios como la ecografía, etc.—Añadió cuando Pepper levantó una ceja—. Los betas machos o hembras, son como un humano común y corriente, nada extraordinario aparentemente. Los omegas, bueno, las hembras no parecen diferentes a una beta o una humana común, pero son los machos los que poseen también un aparato reproductor funcional que les permite la gestación.

—Cómo yo—concluyó, Tony.

Bruce asintió.

—Aún falta mucho estudio, pero esto...

—Te ganarás el Nobel—dijo Tony y se estiró un poco—. Me alegra saber que hay una base biológica para esto.

—Bueno, algo así, puedo llamarla mutación, pero es difícil de explicar.

—Tendrás que contar la verdad—dijo Tony—: la diosa de la luna nos ha creado.

—Eso no lo creerá nadie.

Tony rió y pensó que, a veces, la verdad no se encontraba en el terreno de lo real.

Justo entonces, JARVIS, anunció la llegada de Steve, y Tony dejó su asiento para correr a la puerta. Pepper rodó los ojos cuando el alfa entró a la habitación y Tony se pegó a él melosamente.

—¡Nos vemos, chicos! —alcanzó a decir, Tony, antes de empujar a Steve sobre los pasos que había dado y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Bruce se quedó mirando la puerta como hipnotizado, con la boca semi abierta, como si se hubiera quedado a la mitad de una palabra y, quizás, así era.

—Te acostumbraras—le dijo Pepper, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. En cuanto Steve aparece, Tony no piensa ni ve nada más.

Bruce cerró la boca y asintió resignado.

—¿Adónde van? —preguntó en cambio.

—Tienen cita con el médico. Conseguí uno que ha firmado un contrato de confidencialidad.

—¿Es confiable?

—Me pareció bastante discreto, se llama Stephen Strange. Además, me pareció realmente interesado en la situación. Creo que pronto se pondrá en contacto contigo para más información. No te preocupes, él sólo está interesado en eso del embarazo masculino.

—Está bien, yo también estoy interesado en eso.

Pepper volvió a sonreír y levantó su teléfono celular en busca de su agenda.

***

Horas más tarde, Tony devoraba un cono de helado en Central Park, frente a uno de los lagos. A su lado, Steve observaba a los niños que iban y venían por la orilla del lago, perseguidos por sus padres o en cuclillas alimentando con migajas de pan a los patos.

Tony lo miró tras un rato de silencio, para él el silencio no era algo común y, últimamente, la lengua se le soltaba con más facilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—¿Decepcionado?

Steve volteó a verlo, no había en su semblante nada que indicara molestia, pero Tony qué iba a saber. Últimamente, estaba muy sensible a las reacciones de Steve, simplemente no quería que éste se molestara.

—¿Por qué estaría decepcionado? —preguntó, Steve.

—Porque en la ecografía se muestra un sólo cachorro—dijo Tony recordando su cita con el Dr. Strange.

Había sido la cita más tensa de su vida. Steve había entrado en modo asesino al acecho y Tony pudo oler que sólo estaba buscando un pretexto, por pequeño que fuera, para rajarle su mandarina en gajos al pobre e inocente médico; quien, dicho sea de paso, parecía tan entusiasmado con esa curiosidad médica, que no se dio cuenta o eso quería creer, Tony. Pero no era todo, les había dicho que venía un sólo bebé. Tony se sintió un poco decepcionado, así que supuso que para Steve las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

—No, eso ya me lo explicaste—dijo, Steve—. Es lo otro.

Tony ladeó el rostro. ¿Lo otro?, pensó, ¿lo otro?

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la cesárea?

Steve asintió.

—No te preocupes, sí me pasarán cuchillo, pero no como te imaginas. Es algo muy estandarizado, los médicos lo hacen todo el tiempo.

Steve frunció el ceño, ciertamente, no le hacía gracia imaginar que ese médico abriría el vientre de Tony y sacaría de él a su cachorro.

—No te preocupes, la herida sanará y todo estará bien.

Tony le besó la mejilla y dejó una marca dulce en la piel, que le dio gracia.

—Confías en mí, ¿no? —dijo.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Tony mordió el último trozo de cono de galleta que tenía en las manos, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se puso de pie.

—Bien, ¡vamos de compras!

Steve lo miró extrañado.

—Pero ya fuimos.

—Sí, pero quiero más.

—Espera, Tony, no...

—Tony, sí—dijo éste y tiró de la mano de Steve para levantarlo, bueno, para pedirle que se levantara.

Pronto se vieron eligiendo pequeñas prendas de bebé en el centro comercial.

***

*****

Cinco meses

Tony dio el visto bueno a la habitación de su cachorro. Por fin había quedado lista, realmente había estado más rápido de lo que esperaba y quizás se había adelantado mucho, pero no quería que le agarran las prisas. Suspiró complacido al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre con aire distraído. Y sonrió cuando sintió una leve patadita. Tony miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó lo que su estómago y su pequeño le estaban casi reclamando: era hora de la comida.

Feliz, aunque un poco a disgusto porque en esa ocasión comería solo, se dirigió a la cocina. Steve estaba en clases e iba a ir a ver a sus amigos después. El estar solo nunca había sido un problema para él, pero, últimamente, no podía evitar extrañarlo. Claro que ninguna de esas esperas se comparaba a la que había tenido que pasar cuando Steve había estado en Alaska.

Pidió que le prepararan una hamburguesa doble con queso y una malteada espesa de chocomenta; después se sirvió un poco de helado de yogurt con fresas naturales y, finalmente, con un trozo de panqué marmoleado y una taza de matcha caliente, subió a su habitación, dispuesto a acurrucarse y dormir una siesta en espera de la llegada de su alfa.

Su cama no había tenido muchos cambios, estaba llena de mantas y almohadas; la habitación estaba calientita, era acogedora y olía muy rico. Tony no sabía explicar a qué con exactitud, pero sabía que algo de él y de Steve estaba mezclado en el ambiente. Dejó su taza de matcha en la mesa de noche junto con el platito que contenía el panqué y decidió cambiarse, tras prender la pantalla y buscar algo que ver mientras tanto.

Se puso un conjunto deportivo de Steve, pants y sudadera con un suave forro en el interior, el cual le encantaba, porque se sentía cómodo de inmediato, como si esa tela lo abrazara con sutileza. Después, trepó a la cama, se acomodó entre las almohadas y cobijas, se cubrió hasta el pecho con una manta y, una vez acomodado, tiró de su taza de matcha, a la cual le dio un trago; y colocó el plato con el panqué sobre su voluminoso vientre. Tony rió divertido, si había algo de todo eso que le gustaba, era tener una especie de mesa integrada donde poner su comida. Trozó un poco de la rebanada de panqué y se la embutió en la boca, distraído un poco en las imágenes en la pantalla.

Cuando terminó de comer, invariablemente, lo atacó el sueño. Dejó el plato y la taza vacíos sobre la mesa de noche una vez más y se acurrucó entre las mantas, dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta, claro que, suspiró un poco decepcionado de que Steve no hubiera llegado en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo. Dejó la televisión encendida y se arrulló con las voces que salían de ella, sin prestar ninguna atención a ellas.

Steve llegó poco después de que Tony se durmiera. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y subió las escaleras hasta su recamara, no tenía intención alguna de dilatar más el momento de ver a su pareja y a su cachorro. Aunque no con la misma angustia con la que Tony vivía las separaciones, Steve también lo extrañaba mucho.

Las voces de la televisión atravesaban la puerta de la habitación, y Steve pensó que Tony estaba despierto, pero al entrar lo descubrió durmiendo de costado, tranquilamente, entre las mantas y almohadas. Se veía tan apacible y feliz, que estuvo a punto de retroceder sobre sus pasos y dejarlo descansar hasta la cena. Pero no pudo resistirse a ser parte de esa escena que se le antojaba hermosa.

Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos para, después, con todo sigilo, subir a la cama y deslizarse entre las mantas. Tony lo sintió cuando, lentamente, lo había abrazado por la espalda. El castaño sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo un grado más de confort a su alrededor. El aroma de Steve lo envolvió como una burbuja protectora y cualquier pensamiento negativo que hubiera tenido, se desvaneció de inmediato. Además, debía sumar a aquel abrazo que le rodeaba la cintura, la mano grande y tibia que Steve posó sobre su abultado vientre. Se sentía tan bien, que estuvo seguro que incluso su bebé estaba contento, tranquilo y seguro, rodeado por su líquido amniótico tibio.

—Tardaste—murmuró, Tony, con voz ligeramente ronca y sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

Tony asintió.

—¿Qué tal van? —preguntó.

Evidentemente se refería a los amigos de Steve, a—por llamarlos de alguna manera—su mesa redonda. Steve sonrió, al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma dulce que emanaba del cabello de Tony, así mismo, sentía la caricia de éste rozándole la nariz.

—Bien. —Dijo y, luego, decidió ahondar un poco más en ello—. Natasha pronto tendrá una presentación y; James y Sam pasaron las pruebas del ejército.

Tony asintió con lo que pareció un gruñido.

—Tú no irás con ellos, ¿verdad?

Steve sonrió.

—Me llama la atención.

—No, Steve, si te vuelves militar tendrás misiones y cosas así que te alejaran de casa por meses—Tony abrió los ojos entonces y frunció el ceño, él, definitivamente, no quería eso.

—Por eso no iré con ellos—dijo Steve soltando una ligera carcajada, para, después, besar el cabello de Tony.

El castaño respiró aliviado y se giró lentamente en el abrazo para poder mirarlo de frente. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Steve le sonrió y le acarició el cabello, como si se lo acomodara detrás de la oreja, antes de volver a acunarlo entre sus brazos.

—Vi lo que pintaste en el cuarto del bebé—dijo, Tony, con una sonrisa—. Se ve hermoso, Steve. Creo que debes dedicarte a la pintura y olvidarte de lo demás.

Steve le sonrió y asintió.

—Como tú quieras, Tony.

No había mejor respuesta para complacer a Tony Stark que esa, así que éste sonrió y se acurrucó buscando enterrar la nariz lo más cerca posible al cuello de Steve, aunque ahora no podía acercarse tanto como quisiera, porque le estorbaba un poco su vientre.

—El doctor me dijo que el bebé está muy bien—informó Tony, esperando y recibiendo el gruñido de Steve; sabía que no le gustaba que fuera al médico sin él, pero así había tenido que ser en aquella ocasión, además, no había ido solo, lo habían acompañado Pepper y Bruce—. Que todo va viento en popa.

—Eso me alegra mucho—dijo, Steve, y, ciertamente, se sentía más tranquilo.

Tony respiró con calma.

—El doc me dijo que me podía decir su sexo, pero no quise, ¿tú quieres saberlo o prefieres que se sorpresa?—Dijo.

—Sorpresa.

—Bien. Pepper dice que será niño, por la forma de mi panza, pero yo no creo mucho en esas cosas. Bruce lo que quiere saber es si será alfa, beta u omega. Está sumamente metido en ello.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Para él, sí. Será el pionero en esto.

—Comprendo.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro y de la calidez de esa cama. Fue Steve, quien lo rompió.

—Tony...

—¿Mmh?

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Su tono de voz sonó tan serio que Tony se preocupó. Pensó de inmediato que se trataba de otro viaje a Alaska o algo por el estilo. Por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no ahora, no cuando faltaba menos para la llegada de su cachorro. Frunciendo el ceño, Tony se las arregló para incorporarse un poco y, apoyado en su codo, miró a Steve con dureza.

—¿Qué cosa?

Steve se quedó dónde estaba, adivinaba el humor en su pareja, podía olerlo. Y éste no estaba para nada contento. Sonrió con anticipación y sintió como su sonrisa sólo había logrado aumentar la molestia de Tony. A pesar de ello, no la retiro, por el contrario, la mantuvo ahí, firme y amplia.

—¿Te casas conmigo? —preguntó suave y lentamente.

La pregunta llegó a Tony y éste no podía creerla. De hecho, pensó que no había escuchado bien, que era parte de su imaginación. Pero ésta había quedado en el aire, flotando, resonando aún en sus oídos como una melodía que se hacía escuchar, incluso, por encima del volumen que tenía la pantalla a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, pero corrigió de inmediato—. Digo, sí, ¡claro que sí!

Steve estiró el brazo y le atrapó la nuca, Tony se inclinó un poco para completar el movimiento y besarse. Después, Steve abandonó la cama y de la chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, Tony no tuvo que preguntar que era. Rió cuando vio que el anillo era muy parecido al que llevaría una chica. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Era hermoso. Estaba seguro que Steve había estado investigando sobre eso y la mayoría de las referencias de anillos de compromiso eran así. Y una vez que lo tuvo en su dedo, no dudo ni un segundo y volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos, un grado más contento que dos segundos antes.

—Pero que la boda sea después de que nazca nuestro hijo, quiero lucir perfecto para entonces.

—Está bien—aceptó Steve.

No tenía prisa, sabía que él y Tony estaban unidos. Al menos para el mundo de los lobos, así era; pero también quería que lo estuvieran con los rituales humanos correspondientes. Porque eso era lo que ahora eran, lobos y humanos al mismo tiempo. 

La luna y la tierra se habían unido en uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Tengo algunas ideas en el tintero, que quisiera escribir, pero he decidido enfocarme en mis pendientes actuales, que son muchos, antes de empezar otro. Así que echenme porras jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Amor

Aquel día llegó como cualquier otro. El sol salió por el horizonte y se alzó sobre la tierra bañándola con su luz dorada y cálida. Tony despertó cuando iba a la mitad de su recorrido. Se tomó una taza de té y comió un desayuno bastante copioso, con todo: frutas, jugo, cereal, huevo, jamón, ensalada. Todo, supuestamente, equilibrado y perfecto para que su hijo recibiera lo mejor de lo mejor. Steve se había ido ya a la escuela, pero Tony no se sentía preocupado por su ausencia, según su reloj, éste no debía tardar.

En efecto, Steve llegó cuando él iba a la mitad de su desayuno y lo acompañó con algo de fruta, mientras le platicaba sobre sus clases. Como, definitivamente, el arte era lo suyo, había ingresado a una Universidad para completar su educación, a Tony no le sorprendió que aprobara los exámenes, Steve era muy inteligente, de hecho, todos los de su manada, en especial los alfa, parecían aprender todo con rapidez.

—Tengo un amigo—dijo Steve, mientras Tony se embutía un pedazo de tortilla de huevo con papas—, está en la clase de historia del arte.

Tony levantó una ceja y, luego, le miró con una pizca de celos.

—¿Qué clase de amigo? —preguntó malhumorado de antemano. Se imaginaba un chico guapo y delgado, con los mismos intereses de Steve; y la idea no le agradaba.

—Uno muy divertido, me gustaría que lo conocieras—contestó Steve sin notar el tono de Tony; parecía feliz por tener un amigo fuera de su círculo de la manada. Así que, Tony se lo pensó mejor y decidió que sus celos no tenían cabida; Steve lo quería a él, podía sentirlo, casi podía asegurar que lo olía en el ambiente.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le dijo con amabilidad—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Thor.

—¿Cómo el Dios ese?

Steve ladeó el rostro. Tony fue más específico.

—El Dios nórdico del trueno, el que trae un martillo, ¿recuerdas? Seguramente lo estudiaste en lagunas de tus clases, aunque fuera muy someramente.

Steve lo pensó un segundo y, luego, Tony casi pudo ver la luz del foco que se le prendió encima de la cabeza, cuando recordó.

—¡Sí, como él! —dijo con entusiasmo renovado.

—Bueno, tráelo a comer un día de estos—dijo Tony llevándose a la boca el último pedazo de alimento de su plato.

Steve asintió y lo ayudó a levantarse de la mesa. Esa tarde tenían cita con el médico para un chequeo de rutina de su embarazo. Tony resolló un poco cuando estuvo de pie, su vientre no era el más abultado del mundo, pero para él ya era demasiado, y apenas estaba entrando en el séptimo mes. A Steve le hacía gracia, le gustaba verle así, aunque cada vez que se lo decía, Tony le decía que era un mentiroso y se enojaba con él.

La cita con el médico transcurrió con normalidad. Todo iba bien y los tranquilos padres regresaron a su cotidianidad. Pero al final del día las cosas dejaron de ser tan calmas como hasta ese momento.

Tony había decidido ir a su empresa para hablar de algunos asuntos con Pepper, claro que, lo hizo enfundado en una gabardina enorme, para que no le hicieran preguntas, además, no quería que le vieran tan gordo. Pepper se rió cuando lo vio con esas pintas.

—Te pareces a Sherlock Holmes, caray, sólo te falta el sombrero.

Tony bufó molesto, pero no dijo nada más.

—Apuremos esas cosas—pidió.

Pepper solícita le llevó los papeles que tenía que firmar y le expuso los problemas sobre los cuales necesitaba su opinión. Estaban en medio de la discusión para una licitación cuando apareció Bruce con el rostro sudoroso y resoplando. Aparentemente, había corrido hasta ahí.

—¿Qué pasa, Brucie? —preguntó, Tony, y casi al mismo tiempo se aventó una mora deshidratada a la boca.

—Tony, aceptaron el artículo—dijo Bruce sonriente.

—¡Oh, felicidades, Bruce! Pero no tenías que correr para decirme eso.

—Es que me dijeron que estabas aquí y quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

Bruce tragó saliva y se sentó junto a Pepper en el sofá que estaba frente al sillón de Tony.

—No me había dado cuenta, pero... Tony, ¡hemos dado un salto evolutivo! ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante es ese artículo, cuando se sepa que hay una población con características genéticas diferentes a las nuestras...?

—Lo imagino, Bruce.

—Pero lo importante... Tony, tu hijo será el primer bebé nacido con esa condición. Quiero decir que tú, Steve y el resto de su manada, no nacieron así.

—Lo sé.

—¡Pero tú bebé sí! —Bruce estaba realmente emocionado—. Ustedes serán la primera familia de esta nueva raza, variedad, especie... no sé ni cómo definirla.

Tony rió por lo bajo e intentó con ello que su amigo bajara un poco sus revoluciones.

—¿Pero de qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Es que quisiera incluir eso en el documento, hablar de la primera familia alfa-omega, mezcla de lobo y humano.

Tony torció el gesto pensativo.

—Bruce, entiendo que es importante para ti, pero...—hizo una pausa, algo lo estaba incomodando y no se trataba de su amigo ni lo que le acababa de decir. Se sentía incómodo, de pronto, en su asiento y se removió un poco buscando una mejor posición, pero aquello no ayudo mucho—... verás, no quiero tener los focos de los medios sobre mi familia.

—Oh, claro que no—dijo Bruce—. Será anónimo. Pero quisiera mencionarlo, porque eso significaría algo aún más impresionante, porque en esta nueva variedad de humanos, los hombres también pueden dar a luz y, potencialmente, porque aún no hay un caso, las mujeres pueden inseminar. ¿Te das cuenta?

Tony asintió e hizo un gesto, que sus amigos no dejaron pasar.

—¿Pasa algo, Tony?

—Me duele—dijo él tomando con sus manos su vientre.

—¿Qué? —dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Tony estaba tan confundido como ellos. Pero la sensación no paraba, al contrario, se volvía más intensa. Y, de pronto, el dolor fue tan agudo que no pudo evitar un grito.

Pepper no lo dudo y saltó sobre su teléfono que tenía sobre la mesa de centro en busca del número del Dr. Strange. Bruce salvó la distancia que lo separaba de su amigo y le sujetó la mano sin saber que más hacer.

El dolor cedió y Tony pudo respirar con calma.

—Algo está mal—dijo y volteó a ver a su amigo con pánico creciente en su mirada.

Nada más decirlo otra punzada de dolor lo atravesó, Bruce sintió el fuerte apretón de manos que le dio y temió que le rompiera algún hueso. Pepper llamaba a una ambulancia en ese momento.

—Tony—dijo Bruce cuando el dolor volvió a dejar a su amigo por un instante—, parecen contracciones.

Tony lo miró con más miedo que antes, haciendo todo por incorporarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Le faltan tres meses! —le espetó y, entonces, sintió un líquido tibio bajando por sus piernas. Entonces su pánico se incrementó—¡La fuente! —dijo y sus amigos comprendieron, una vez que la fuente se rompía, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Tony, escúchame—le dijo Pepper—, ya viene la ayuda, todo estará bien, Strange te estará esperando.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, asustado.

—Pero es que aún no está listo—dijo con desesperación—. Steve... tienes que llamarlo... no, mejor no, si lo pierdo, entonces...

—Tony no digas eso, el bebé estará bien—le dijo Pepper, una vez más.

***

Steve supo que algo no iba bien, no podía explicar qué o por qué, pero sentía que Tony no estaba bien. Tras dejarlo en la empresa, él había ido a charlar con sus amigos sobre asuntos propios de su manada, específicamente, de las noticias que tenía de ella. De aquellos que estaban en Alaska y de los otros que lo habían seguido hasta ahí. Tenía algunas cartas de parte de algunos miembros y junto con su consejo, estaban revisando y decidiendo qué hacer para ayudar a sus compañeros, en caso de que así lo necesitaran. Pero interrumpió todo cuando una sensación de angustia lo atravesó. Sabía que no era su emoción, pero saber que era de Tony no mejoraba las cosas.

Llamó al teléfono de éste, pero no fue Tony quien contestó, sino Pepper. Ésta le dijo que fuera al hospital cuanto antes, porque, aparentemente, el parto se había adelantado. Steve no sabía mucho de eso. En los lobos el periodo de gestación era más rápido, cerca de tres meses y nada más. Pero, Tony, el médico y sus profesores de biología le habían explicado que en los humanos ese periodo era más largo: 9 meses. Así que, si sus cuentas no estaban mal, todavía faltaban tres meses. Y eso no podía estar bien.

Así que, sin detenerse a pensarlo, se dirigió al hospital como le había dicho Pepper, seguido de sus amigos. Llegó justo en el momento que se llevaban a Tony para prepararlo para el quirófano. Tony lo miró con los ojos llorosos y estaba temblando de miedo y de dolor.

Steve alcanzó la camilla y sostuvo su mano mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

—Steve...—sollozó, Tony—... lo siento, yo...

—Shh—Steve le miró con toda la ternura que tenía en su alma y le besó en la frente cariñosamente—, todo estará bien.

Tony dejó escapar otro sollozo y cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Aún no es su momento.

Steve no le dijo que lo sabía.

—Estará bien—le repitió y levantó la vista hacia Strange, quien los seguía—, ¿no es así?

El médico tragó saliva cuando esa mirada azul se le calvó como un afilado hielo. No tenía más opción que asentir. Cuando estuvieron ante las puertas dobles que daban a los quirófanos rodeó la camilla y separó a la pareja.

—Lo lamento—dijo a Steve—, pero no puede pasar más allá de este punto. Es por higiene y precaución. No se preocupe, le daré noticias tan rápido como me sea posible.

Steve asintió, no quería dilatar más la situación y, por lo que sabía, era mejor dejar que los médicos hicieran su trabajo. Soltó la mano de Tony lentamente y la camilla cruzó las puertas.

***

****

Cuando Tony despertó, Steve estaba junto a él. Se sentía un poco extraño, aunque no le habían puesto anestesia general, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que había perdido la consciencia por unos breves, pero significantes minutos. Recordó que había escuchado el llanto de un bebé y que un alivio enorme lo había envuelto antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Steve—murmuró y éste acercó un poco más su silla a la cama de Tony, luego, le tomó la mano con suavidad—, ¿cómo está?

—Está bien, Tony—le dijo Steve.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque apenas tenía seis meses, Steve, le faltaba mucho... ¿Ya lo viste?

Steve negó y Tony sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Dijeron que iban a revisarlo—explicó, Steve—, que lo tendrían en una incubadora, pero que estaba bien.

Tony se alarmó, sabía que siempre que un bebé nacía un poco delicado, lo mantenían en incubadora. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar aquel sentimiento, la puerta se abrió y apareció el Dr. Strange.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó el médico con una media sonrisa profesional.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé? —contestó, Tony.

Strange volteó a ver a Steve, éste pareció decirle con la mirada que él ya le había informado lo que le habían dicho.

—Está bien—dijo y añadió—: perfecto

—Pero...

—Se lo juro—interrumpió Strange a Tony—. Creo que era su momento. No me mire así. Le hicimos todas las pruebas, su corazón y pulmones trabajan bien; el tamiz está en proceso; tiene un peso aceptable, incluso un poco mayor del esperado por su tiempo de gestación; y reacciona bien a los estímulos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la incubadora?

—Quisimos estar seguros y observarlo un poco más—Strange adoptó una actitud un tanto más seria—. Pero, en realidad, creo que en unos minutos podremos traérselo para que lo alimente por primera vez.

Sus palabras sacaron sonrisas en ambos padres. Tony volteó a ver a Steve y reconoció en su gesto el mismo alivio que él sentía en el pecho.

—¿Dice que estaba listo, entonces? —preguntó.

Strage asintió.

—Sólo es una teoría—dijo—, pero creo que, probablemente, debido al poco espacio que tendría para desarrollarse, sus órganos maduraron más rápido; y también puede que su naturaleza... ya sabe, esa parte de lobo, haya influido. Según lo que me explicó el Dr. Banner, mis conclusiones pueden ser correctas, pero lo platicaré con él—hizo una pausa, pero como era evidente que no había terminado, Tony y Steve, esperaron—. Además, debemos considerar que es el primer parto de esta índole que documentamos. Así que tendremos que esperar para tener más datos con lo cuáles trabajar.

Tony asintió, pero todo ello, aunque le interesaba, no era su prioridad en ese momento.

—¿Cuándo lo traerán? —preguntó ansioso.

—Pronto—dijo Strange—. Pero primero voy a revisarlo. Permiso—añadió y miró a Steve como pidiendo indulgencia.

Steve gruñó, pero le dejo espacio para que revisara a Tony. Éste rió por lo bajo, al parecer había un gen de posesividad en el alfa, que le costaba dominar; pero como era un buen chico y entendía que a veces tenía que dejar que se acercaran a su omega, hacía lo posible por dominarse. Ya no era un lobo salvaje, aunque a Tony le gustara esa parte de él, también.

Strange se fue poco después y la pareja pudo estar a solas de nuevo. Pasada la preocupación inicial, sonrieron uno para el otro. Tony sintió la suave caricia de los dedos de Steve sobre su pelo y cerró los ojos cuando le vio inclinarse hacia él. Recibió un dulce beso que decía todo lo que sus palabras no podían y sonrió feliz cuando Steve se incorporó. Hablaron muy poco, pero no se sintieron incomodos por ello. Siempre atentos al reloj de la pared frente a la cama, contaron los minutos en espera del encuentro con su cachorro. No haberlo visto aún, los sumía en un estado de incredulidad. Se sentía como si estuvieran dentro de una ensoñación, como si oscilaran entre la realidad y lo fantástico. Tony seguía sin creerse que había dado a luz a un bebé, a pesar de haberlo llevado y sentido durante esos meses, aún no parecía asimilarlo del todo.

—Olvidamos algo—dijo, Tony, de repente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Steve frunció el ceño— Natasha y Pepper trajeron tu maleta y la del bebé de la casa y...

—No, no eso—Tony sonrió—, no le preguntamos a Strange el sexo del bebé.

Steve levantó las cejas, parecía que apenas se había dado cuenta. Tony rió por lo bajo, sin duda, se dijo, lo único que les había preocupado era que el bebé estuviera bien, a salvo y sano. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido en ese momento, porque abrieron la puerta. Un par de enfermeras entraron y una de ellas llevaba un pequeño bulto de mantas en los brazos.

Tony sonrió más amplio y Steve se puso de pie, ahí estaba su primer cachorro.

—A ver, papás, les presento a su pequeño—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Tony no quería imaginarse que había hecho Strange para mantener el secreto de ese parto en su equipo médico, pero nadie parecía impresionado, y esa normalidad le dio tranquilidad.

—¿Es niño? —preguntó, Tony, viendo como el pequeño bulto cambiaba de brazos: de la enfermera a los de Steve.

—Sí, ¡felicidades! —dijo la otra enfermera.

Pero Tony ya no le prestó mucha atención, vio como Steve acunaba al pequeño entre sus brazos, el cual se veía todavía más chiquito con él que con la enfermera. La imagen enterneció a Tony, y más aún cuando Steve apartó un poco la manta sobre la cabecita del bebé y le miró y sonrió con dulzura. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que Steve se acercara a él y pusiera entre sus brazos ansiosos a su retoño.

El bebé hizo un pequeño mohín cuando estuvo apoyado en su pecho. Tony lo abrazó y lo miró maravillado. Era un bebé rojito y arrugado como todo bebé, pero le pareció precioso, más que ningún otro. Sus pequeñas manitas se cerraban en un suave puño y sus ojos le miraban con desconcierto. Tony sonrió, le sonrió, y se inclinó hacia él para besarle la frente. Olía muy rico, suave como una manta limpia secada al sol. Tony levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos azules y alegres de Steve.

—Steve...—murmuró con la voz quebrada de emoción.

—Lo sé—dijo éste y le besó brevemente, para después pasar un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y el otro por encima de los suyos, acunando a sus dos amados.

Las enfermeras carraspearon tímidamente, temían arruinar el momento tan emotivo, pero tenían que darle instrucciones a Tony sobre cómo alimentar al bebé. Otra cosa extraña, se dijo Tony, otra cosa que nunca pasó por su mente: amamantar. Fue tan raro saber que podía hacerlo. Tal vez, no tenía un par de contenedores como los de las mujeres, sus mamas no habían crecido tanto, pero aquello no pareció importarle al pequeño que se prendó de su pecho más conocedor del camino y de que hacer que su padre.

Después, lentamente, las enfermeras abandonaron la habitación para darle privacidad a la pareja y a su hijo.

***

Pasaron un par de días en el hospital, sólo por precaución. No hubo ninguna complicación, como dijo Strange, todo parecía ser como debía ser.

Steve estaba contento de poder llevar a su territorio a su familia, aquel que consideraba seguro y sobre el que tenía control. Volver a casa y refugiarse con ellos en esa cama llena de almohadas y mantas, fue lo mejor de todo. También Tony se sintió mejor ahí. Abrazado por Steve y abrazando, a su vez, a su cachorro, consiguió conciliar un verdadero sueño reparador.

Después, se dieron las visitas de todo mundo, los amigos de Steve y de Tony desfilaron con regalos para el pequeño; y la noticia del nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la manada fue difundido a ésta, así que llegaron más regalos por correo, desde Alaska en su mayoría.

Por supuesto que aquello que ocupó su tiempo fue la elección de un nombre adecuado para su hijo, aparte de su cuidado normal. Tardaron un poco, revisaron muchas listas e, incluso, jugaron a una ruleta en internet de nombres al azar. Todo para descartar opciones y obtener las mejores. Al final se decidieron por un nombre sencillo, clásico, pero que terminó por convencerlos a ambos, quizás por ello: Peter.

***

Peter se convirtió en el consentido de todo el mundo en poco tiempo. Durante sus primeras semanas pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, despertando de vez en vez para alimentarse o cuando se sentía incómodo, ya fuera por un pañal sucio o porque necesitaba de un mimo de sus padres. Tanto Steve como Tony, a pesar de la torpeza inicial, consiguieron dominar aquello del cambio de pañales y poco a poco comenzaron a comprender los estados de ánimo de su cachorro con sólo oír sus llantos.

Tony adoraba abrazarlo contra su pecho después de alimentarlo. Peter se quedaba dormido muy tranquilamente y ese parecía ser su lugar favorito en el mundo; y para Steve no había imagen más tierna que esa. Pero al pequeño también le gustaba cuando Steve lo mecía entre sus fuertes brazos y le hablaba con voz grave y suave arrullándolo hasta que el llanto cesaba o el sueño lo atrapaba.

Con respecto a los juguetes, a Peter le gustaban aquellos que tuvieran lucecitas e hicieran sonidos, aún no distinguía todas las formas que se dibujaban frente a él, pero esas cosas ganaban su atención; y fijaba sus pupilas grandes y castañas en ellos. También comenzó a mover su cabeza, sus piernas y brazos, al grado tal que podía tomar los dedos de sus padres, sujetarse a ellos y hasta tirar un poco hacia él.

La primera sonrisa que les dedicó a sus padres fue casi un acontecimiento apoteótico. Le habían cambiado un pañal particularmente sucio y como si respondiera a una travesura, Peter había sonreído mientras Tony le "reclamaba" por haberlo hecho oler aquello y Steve hacia a un lado dicha bomba y con la otra mano le tendía a Tony el pañal limpio. Su sonrisa los paralizó por un segundo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí era la primera vez que parecía dedicárselas a ellos, como si algo quisiera decirles con ello. Fue increíble y tan lindo, que ambos habrían deseado que durara más ese momento. Todos sus amigos recibieron un mensaje con la narración del acontecimiento.

Con el tiempo, Peter comenzó a acompañar a sus padres en sus tareas diarias. Le gustaba acompañar a Steve mientras éste pintaba, sentado en su porta bebé. Le llamaba mucho la atención los pinceles y los colores que iban saliendo de ellos, así que seguía con atención los movimientos de su padre. Y lo mismo sucedía cuando Tony, quien comenzó a retomar su trabajo en casa durante su cuarentena, se lo llevaba consigo a su taller y Peter observaba con atención como construía cosas de la nada o hacia diseños desde las pantallas que tenía ahí. En resumen, era curioso.

Lo suficientemente curioso como para tirar de las barbas del amigo de Steve, Thor, quien realizó una visita para conocer tanto a la pareja como al hijo de su amigo.

Tony notó que había cierto paralelo entre Thor y Steve, que no se podía obviar. No se trataba solamente de su físico, puesto que también era un hombre musculoso, rubio y de ojos azules; también tenía que ver con su carácter ingenuo y su corazón amable. Así que no temió en absoluto dejar que éste cargara a su pequeño hijo.

Thor observó al pequeño entre sus brazos con una sonrisa bonachona. E incluso cuando Peter tiró de su largaba barba trenzada, no dejó de sonreírle.

—Felicidades por su cachorro—dijo y Tony volteó a ver a Steve interrogante.

—¿Le contaste?

Steve sonrió y asintió. Tony volvió su mirada a Thor, quien levantó la vista para fijarla en ellos.

—¿Lo crees? —le preguntó, Tony. Ya habían tenido dificultades, él en especial para explicar como es que había pasado todo eso. Alguien que al inicio estaba fuera de circulo podía, fácilmente, creer que la historia no era más que una tomadura de pelo.

Thor asintió.

—Hay una historia—dijo—, sobre la Luna y la Tierra, que predice esto.

Tony frunció el ceño y Steve aprovechó para comentarle que Thor era un experto en mitologías, iba a la misma clase de arte que Steve por curiosidad y porque su hermano era el profesor que la impartía. ¿Quién lo diría? Se dijo Tony, mirando a ese hombre de aspecto tosco, meciendo a su hijo, quien parecía muy contento con ese vaivén, más bien, descuidado.

—Cuéntale, Thor—pidió Steve con entusiasmo, como sí con ello pudiera probar su teoría, esa que ni Bruce ni Strange y, a veces, ni el mismo Tony, no querían creer.

Thor asintió y comenzó su narración.

—La leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo los Dioses de la Luna y la Tierra se conocieron y se enamoraron. Pero jamás se encontrarían para dar rienda suelta a su amor; se los impedía la distancia y las leyes de los Dioses. Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de los suyos lo supiera, Tierra y Luna se contemplaban uno al otro todas las noches. Cuando la Luna completaba su ciclo y lucía llena en el horizonte, su belleza inflamaba la pasión de la Tierra y sus aguas crecían como buscando alcanzarla.

—Las mareas—acotó Tony, y Thor asintió.

—Se dice que un día, el Dios de la Tierra amante y creador, dio vida a unos hijos que cantarían por él, todas las noches, una canción a su amada Luna: los lobos. La Diosa de la Luna los adoptó como propios y los bendijo desde las alturas; puesto que su canto eran el llamado desgarrador de su amor. Como ya dije, el Dios de la Tierra es un Dios creador, dador de vida, por eso engendró muchos hijos más. Pobló los cielos y las aguas, pobló las montañas y los bosques. De todos sus hijos, escogió a los humanos como sus predilectos, sus favoritos, aunque a veces no le correspondieran su amor del todo.

Thor hizo una pausa, porque Peter volvió a tirar de su barba y rió ante su travesura, ganando la atención de todos. Tony decidió que era mejor alimentarlo y mandarlo a la cama. Así que la pausa se prolongó hasta ese momento. Pero fue hasta que los tres se sentaron a la mesa para comer, que el mismo Tony alentó a su invitado para terminar la historia.

—Pero antes de que sigas—dijo—, tengo una pregunta.

Thor asintió con los cachetes llenos de cerdo adobado.

—El Dios de la Tierra era creador y dador de vida—repitió lo que el rubio había dicho—, ¿será por ello que yo, a pesar de ser hombre, puedo dar a luz?

Thor tragó su bocado y para poder contestar, primero, bebió un largo trago de cerveza. Después, asintió.

—¡Sí! Porque eres hijo primordial de la Tierra. Eras humano. Steve, aunque su origen fue el mismo, su madre era la Luna. El Dios de la Tierra creo a los lobos para darle a su amada los hijos que ella tanto deseaba.

—¡Por ello las chicas alfa pueden impregnar! —infirió, Tony, emocionado y volteó a ver a Steve— Creo que voy entendido todo.

Steve no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírle. Thor, entonces, continuó.

—La leyenda termina con una profecía: "Cuando los hijos predilectos se amen, será entonces cuando la Luna y la Tierra se unirán para siempre. Y el mundo será suyo, por fin en armonía y equilibrio"—. Cuando terminó, volvió a embutirse un bocado de cerdo adobado—. Pero tenía que ser un amor romántico, equivalente al de los Dioses. Hay humanos que aman a los animales y a los lobos en particular, los estudian, los cuidan, pero no se trataba de ese tipo de amor. Tampoco de aquel que es unilateral e inaceptable. Debía ser un amor correspondido, igual y profundo. Que rebasará las líneas, las fronteras, que los Dioses no habían podido. Y bien, aquí están ustedes.

Tony sonrió. Como científico había siempre escuchado las palabras de Steve con cierto grado de incredulidad, aunque había terminado por aceptar su explicación. Pero, ahora, se recordaba a sí mismo que había mucha sabiduría antigua escrita en metáforas, y muchas veces, ni siquiera eso, y se había perdido para siempre en el tiempo. Su escepticismo le obligaba a poner en duda la historia de Thor, pero en el fondo de sí mismo, esa explicación lo satisfacía.

—Todo comienza por amor y por amor termina—dijo Steve sacando a Tony de sus propios pensamientos—. Eso es lo que se extrae de la historia, el amor finalmente encuentra los caminos para realizarse directa o indirectamente.

Thor asintió, sin dejar de comer para contestar aquello con palabras.

—Entonces, nuestro hijo es el primer hijo real de los Dioses de la Luna y Tierra. El fruto de su amor, a través de nosotros—concluyó Tony.

Steve sonrió y se congratuló de llevar a su amigo aquel día.

***

Cuando Thor se fue, con un pequeño paquete de comida y pastel de la cena, a manera de recompensa. Steve y Tony subieron a la habitación de Peter. El pequeño cachorro dormía tranquilamente entre sus mantas, sin alterarse por nada, sin saber lo extraordinario y maravilloso que era. Tony le acarició el pelito que coronaba su cabeza, suave y delgado bajo sus dedos.

—Espero que tengas unos dulces, dulces sueños—le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Su gesto conmovió a Steve, quien lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura y apoyando la barbilla suavemente en su hombro.

—Estoy seguro que los tiene—murmuró y le besó cerca del lóbulo de la oreja.

Tony sonrió y relajó su cuerpo contra el de Steve. Cerró los ojos y sintió una paz que jamás había tenido. El aroma de Steve siempre le causaba las emociones más increíbles. Ese aroma fresco lo envolvía y le daba tranquilidad, seguridad y, en muchas ocasiones, inflamaba su deseo. No lo sabía, pero para Steve la historia no era diferente. Tony sintió como éste respiraba profundamente, con la nariz pegada a su cuello, como si quisiera absorber todo su aroma, aspirarlo todo. La acción le provocó cosquillas y una sutil, pero conocida, punzada caliente le recorrió el bajo vientre. Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Steve...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya terminó mi cuarentena.

Steve hizo un pausa y Tony creyó que no le había entendido. Pero cuando sintió el abrazo de Steve estrechándole más y la suave mordida contra su cuello, supo que lo había interpretado perfectamente. Se giró lentamente entre sus brazos y apoyó las manos contra su pecho. Levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos con anticipación. Sintió la respiración tibia de Steve chocando contra su rostro, su aliento suave le acarició los labios, antes que nada. Como un recordatorio de quién era en origen, Tony sintió el recorrido húmedo de la lengua de Steve contra sus labios entre abiertos. Por instinto los separó más y, entonces sí, el contacto labio a labio se dio. La boca caliente y hambrienta del alfa devoró la suya con avidez, pero dándose su tiempo para recorrerle. Le mordió los labios, le acarició la lengua y el paladar. Tony se estremeció, su mente dejó de procesar pensamientos complicados y se derritió con cada voluptuoso movimiento.

Cuando el beso terminó y sus pupilas se encontraron, no necesitaron pronunciar palabras. Steve levantó a Tony en brazos, cual princesa, y le llevó fuera de la habitación de su cachorro, pasando por la puerta que comunicaba dicha habitación con la propia.

Hincó una rodilla sobre el colchón y le dejó sobre éste suavemente. Tony estiró los brazos para sujetarle del cuello y atrapar sus labios de nuevo. De esa manera, Steve no tuvo más opción que caer sobre su cuerpo, presa de ese nuevo beso. Apoyó sus palmas lado a lado de Tony, mientras una de sus rodillas se hacía espacio entre las piernas de éste.

El beso consumió el aire en sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse, compartieron otra mirada cómplice y una sonrisa pícara. Entonces, Steve se incorporó un poco, arrodillado en la cama, sujetó con ambas manos los bordes del cuello de la camisa de Tony, tiró de cada lado, haciendo saltar los botones. Tony contuvo el aliento cuando Steve se inclinó sobre él y trazó una línea de su cuello a su pecho, pasando por su clavícula y rozando con cierta maldad sus sensibles pezones con los dientes. Era un poco raro por la lactancia, se sentía diferente, pero, igualmente, le erizaba la piel, haciéndolo apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar el gemido que golpeaba su garganta.

Steve continuó su camino, siguiendo la línea de su abdomen. Su vientre había recuperado rápida e increíblemente, casi, por completo su aspecto anterior. Otra cosa de su raza: la recuperación rápida y efectiva. Steve deslizó su lengua por la cicatriz de la cesárea. Ahora no era más que una línea blancuzca de la que, en pocos días más, no quedaría rastro.

Aprovechó y se deshizo del cinturón del pantalón, tirando de la hebilla, para, después, quitar el botón y bajar la cremallera. Tony levantó un poco la cadera para darle espacio y que pudiera, así, deslizarle el pantalón por debajo de las rodillas. Su erección se liberó de las prendas y suspiró cuando, una vez más, el aliento de Steve le rozó la piel, pero, ésta vez, la de su miembro. No pudo contener el gemido que le provocó aquello, ni el que le causó cuando sintió la lengua de su pareja recorriéndole. Se aferró a las mantas debajo cuando la boca de Steve le engulló y lo inundó un calor asfixiante. La succión, la caricia de su lengua, el rocé de sus dientes, le sumergió en un placer conocido y en el que siempre le gustaba ser ahogado. Se arqueó y gimió fuerte cuando el orgasmo lo arrasó y el calor que le provocó lo hizo sudar.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Steve tiraba su propia playera lejos y, luego, dirigía sus manos a la hebilla de su cinturón. Tony sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sintió los movimientos de Steve sobre la cama para deshacerse del resto de su ropa, le sintió retirándole por completo el pantalón, ahora sí, y, después, sintió como ese cuerpo le cubría con su calor, como le abrazaba y sus pieles se encontraban. Suspiró deleitado por aquello y el aroma del alfa lo rodeó. Ese aroma que lo dejaba sin defensas y lo excitaba. Pudo sentir la humedad de su entrada, el líquido semi viscoso se derramaba lentamente. Una mano de Steve se deslizó entre sus muslos, Tony apoyó la planta de un pie en la cama, lo que le dio más acceso. Esos dedos encontraron el camino a su interior y comenzaron a dilatarlo. Tony escuchó el chapoteó indecente que hacían esos dedos al entrar y salir de su cuerpo. No podía hablar, sólo tenía sonidos guturales en su repertorio; y Steve sólo tenía gruñidos que acompañaban sus movimientos. Su aroma era cada vez más intenso, Tony sintió el pene de su pareja contra su muslo, su peso contra su piel, su calor y el goteo tibio del presemen. Una necesidad se posó sobre él, era como el antojo de un dulce, como el deseo más profundo. Boqueó por aire y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con las pupilas azul eléctrico de su alfa.

—Ya...—murmuró—, ya... Ste... méte...lo—terminó diciendo casi desfalleciente.

Steve no cumplió su capricho tan pronto como hubiera querido, se tomó su tiempo para besarle en la boca una vez más. No es que Tony pudiera quejarse de ese beso, pero sólo incrementó su deseo. Así que movió la cadera hacia arriba. Steve sonrió contra su boca y se apartó.

Tony abrió los ojos una vez más, para verle separar aún más sus piernas y acomodar una de las almohadas debajo, de mejor manera para elevar un poco más su cadera. Sintió sus manos sujetándole, tirando de él para acercarlo un poco más. Y después, lo deseado: la penetración profunda. Tony volvió a estremecerse cuando sintió como de deslizaba en su interior. Ese pene caliente, duro y grueso, lo satisfizo de inmediato. Eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Sabía que no estaba en celo, porque la sensación era más controlada, no estaba perdiendo la razón como aquella noche, pero sí que sus pensamientos estaban perdiéndose en las profundidades del pozo del placer. Fue él quien aventuro el primer movimiento. Steve le sujetó por debajo de las piernas, levantando más su cadera y haciendo más profunda cada embestida.

Luego, cambiaron de posición, Steve lo levantó, sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Tony tuvo que moverse: apoyándose en los hombros de su pareja, se movió, arriba y abajo, haciendo círculos con la cadera de vez en vez y apretando los músculos de su entrada cuando bajaba para provocar más sensaciones en su alfa. Steve le clavó los dedos en las nalgas, separándolas más y guiando sus movimientos, masajeándolas a su antojo. 

El orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Tony sintió el nudo en su interior, esa culminación deliciosa que prolongaba su orgasmo y que, finalmente, lo dejaba completamente en blanco. Duró unos minutos, estuvo seguro. Se estremeció y gimió como un condenado y terminó derrumbándose contra Steve, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. También Steve disfrutó del momento, un gruñido de satisfacción acompañó a su eyaculación, y abrazó a Tony con fuerza contra sí, mientras la ola de placer terminaba de arrasarlos. 

Tras la ventana de la habitación, sopló el viento y las cortinas se agitaron. Por un breve instante, la luna creciente se asomó e iluminó con su luz blanca el lecho de su unión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	6. Familia

Seis meses después del nacimiento de Peter, Natasha y James se casaron. La ceremonia se llevó a acabo al aire libre en Alaska, junto con toda la manada y significo el primer viaje de Peter a la tierra de su padre. Durante la fiesta, Steve llevó a Peter en brazos orgulloso, presumiendo a su primer cachorro con el resto de su manada. A veces, Tony lo acompañó, otras, prefirió quedarse a platicar con Natasha u otros de sus amigos invitados como Bruce, Pepper y Strange.

Fue una velada tranquila y alegre. Los recién casados estaban muy contentos, Tony entendía el porqué. Si no hubiera ido por aquella transformación, no habrían podido estar juntos, y no podía dejar de encontrar cierto paralelo con su historia de amor.

—Supongo que ahora comenzará la planificación de su boda—le dijo Nat, colgando del brazo de su esposo y en su mano libre mecía sus zapatos de tacón alto.

Tony volteó a ver su anillo de compromiso y sonrió.

—Así es, y será mucho más extravagante que esta—dijo con suficiencia.

La pareja rió, pero fue James, quien decidió hacer un apunte.

—¿Sabes cómo es que Steve compró ese anillo?

Tony negó.

—No debería decírtelo, pero...

***

Más tarde, en la cabaña que les habían asignado para pasar la noche, Tony y Steve se dispusieron a descansar, tanto como lo hacía Peter, quien enfundando en su mameluco y, despuésde haber cenado, dormía recostado en el pecho de Tony. El castaño estrechó a su bebé suavemente y le besó en la coronilla antes de dejarlo en la cuna que tenían a un costado de la cama. Lo observó dormir por un momento y suspiró al pensar que pronto debía comenzar a destetarlo. No estaba seguro para quién sería más difícil, si para él o para Peter. Mientras pensaba en ello sintió el abrazo de Steve que le rodeó desde la espalda y el beso que éste dejo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —le preguntó el alfa.

Tony sonrió y negó suavemente.

—Es sólo que siento que está creciendo muy rápido, me gustaría que fuera bebé más tiempo.

Steve rió por lo bajo, pero estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Por cierto—Tony se giró en el abrazo y se sujetó del cuello de Steve—. Me dijeron que vendiste un par de tus pinturas para comprar mi anillo de compromiso.

Steve suspiró, ah, el boquifloja de su amigo.

—Bueno, no quería que lo pagaras tú—le dijo—. Parece que puedo obtener dinero con mis obras, lo cual creo que es bueno.

Tony asintió.

—Me alegra que te puedas insertar en mi mundo, Steve, y no te sientas mal o extraño.

—Es gracias a ti—le dijo Steve—. Y no sólo yo, cada miembro de mi manada te debe mucho.

—Nada de eso, también es mi manada... de alguna manera.

Steve sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un largo y cálido beso.

Por supuesto que lo era.

—Ah, tenemos que empezar ahora con los preparativos de nuestra boda—sentenció Tony, cuando ambos se disponían a dormir.

Steve asintió.

***

La boda no era lo único con lo que la pareja tenía que lidiar. Un día, Steve llegó con una noticia no muy agradable.

Se trataba de la manada, específicamente, de los omega. Algo pasaba con ellos cuando llegaba su celo, perdían casi todo control sobre su cuerpo y buscaban el encuentro sexual con una inusitada hambre, aunque realmente no lo quisieran. Aquello había provocado incidentes desagradables, porque si un alfa estaba cerca, sin importar nada, saltaba sobre ellos, incluso con violencia. Por supuesto, a Steve no le hacía gracia y aunque castigara a los alfas que habían hecho eso, sabía, en el fondo, que también estaban respondiendo a un instinto casi incontrolable.

Tony estaba seguro que, pronto, Peter no sería el único bebé de esa nueva raza. No es que estuviera mal, el problema era que las circunstancias de sus concepciones no habían tenido el mismo amor con la que ellos habían procreado a Peter, al menos, no todas. Por ello, ante la noticia y la preocupación de su pareja, Tony llamó a Bruce y a Strange, quienes eran los principales científicos encargados de comprender esa nueva variedad humana.

—Debe haber algo que pueda evitar esto—les dijo tras exponerles la situación—, algo que pueda controlar ese momento.

—El celo es un evento que no hemos estudiado lo suficiente—dijo Bruce—, tendríamos que hacer algunas observaciones.

—Eso no es problema—dijo Tony—, sólo tienen que reunir a los omegas de la manada y hacer su estudio. Pero necesito que me den algunas ideas de cómo combatir esto.

—Tal vez, con los estudios hormonales adecuados, podamos crear algo así como una pastilla anticonceptiva—propuso Strange.

Bruce asintió.

—Esto tiene que ver con el aroma—dijo—, estoy seguro. Ellos conservan eso de su antigua forma. Reconocen a los suyos por el aroma y el celo en los lobos suele ser reconocido por el aroma.

—Entonces, también algo que suprima ese aroma—continuó Strange sobre su línea de sugerencias.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

—Hagan la investigación. Cuentan con todo mi apoyo y le diré a Pepper que esto entrará como un proyecto más de Industrias Stark.

Los científicos asintieron emocionados por ese trabajo recién asignado y comenzaron, sin demora alguna, a planear la investigación.

Tony tenía una preocupación sumada a ello: Peter. Era todavía un bebé, las hormonas no se expresarían en él hasta la adolescencia. Aún no le habían hecho los estudios correspondientes para saber si era alfa, omega o beta. Tanto él como Steve habían decidido esperar, no había prisa después de todo. Pero si era un alfa o un omega, lo que menos querían era que su hijo sufriera, que le hicieran algo que no quería o que lastimara a otros sin querer. No, no quería que ese peso cayera sobre sus hombros.

—Tú eres afortunado—le dijo Natasha cuando habló con ella del tema—, tienes a tu alfa y da la casualidad de que es quien amas.

—Sí, pero debería ser así para todos.

Nat se encogió de hombros, ella era una alfa que amaba a un beta. Había una posibilidad de que algún omega pudiera encender sus instintos y eso no le gustaría. No quería estar con nadie más que no fuera James, así que a ella también le importaba particularmente el asunto de los supresores.

—Steve irá con Bruce y Strange para reunir a los omegas y revisarlos. Seguramente hay algunos que ya están en espera—dijo Tony con algo de pena, le habría gustado que esos bebés hubieran nacido como Peter, en un hogar con amor.

—Entiendo—dijo Nat—, pero hay algo más. Algunos fueron mordidos.

—Ah, eso... es como un lazo—explicó Tony—, puedes sentir a tu alfa, ¿sabes? Y él a ti. Creo que así es como funciona.

—Un lazo—repitió Nat—. Bueno, eso también es un problema que puede evitarse con los supresores.

Tony asintió.

—Pero parece que el celo disminuye cuando tienen ese lazo, ¿cierto?

Tony se mordió el labio, pensativamente.

—El primero es muy fuerte—reconoció—. Mi celo se está regularizando, después del nacimiento de Peter, y ciertamente no ha sido tan doloroso como el primero, es como si tener un alfa aliviara las cosas...

—¿Pero?

—Sigue siendo intenso. El calor, el deseo, la necesidad es igual, pero en mi mente sólo aparece mi alfa, es a él a quien necesito.

—En el primero, ¿no fue así?

Tony negó.

—En el primero sólo quieres alivio y sólo puedes pensar en eso. Para mi suerte, Steve estaba conmigo, no habría querido a nadie más.

Nat asintió.

—Entiendo.

***

Ese mismo año Bruce y Strange fueron nominados al premio Nobel por su trabajo en la caracterización y comprensión a la nueva variedad de humanos. No sólo ganaron, se convirtieron en los principales referentes sobre el tema. Y su premio despertó en el mundo una ola de curiosidad y también temor. Era natural, parecía que pronto la especie humana dejaría de ser lo que era y por supuesto, aquello generaba suspicacias y alarmas ante lo desconocido. Hubo algunos disturbios y casos de posturas con tintes de discriminación. Sin embargo, aquellos movimientos fueron sofocados milagrosamente rápido, incluso, parecía que los dioses que Thor había mentado en aquella historia, se hubieran encargado de permear en la mente de los habitantes de la Tierra la aceptación por sus hermanos, porque eran algo así como medios hermanos, hijos del mismo padre.

Tony estuvo seguro de aquello, pero también pensó que era buena idea creer que la gente simplemente estaba más dispuesta a los cambios que antes. Fuese como fuese, su manada no sufrió por nada de aquello, eran una población pequeña, para empezar. Y con ayuda de la primera generación de supresores desarrollada por Industrias Stark, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar poco a poco. Tony vio con alegría como Steve estaba más tranquilo con respecto a la seguridad de su familia.

Durante el tiempo que Steve estuvo en Alaska con Strange y Bruce, se había encargado de procurarle a los omegas en estado y que habían sido ultrajados, de comodidad y ayuda emocional. Los bebes que nacieron, seis meses después, no estarían desprotegidos. Hubo sanciones y nuevas reglas, los miembros de la manada estuvieron dispuestos a obedecer y trabajar en sus instintos, aunque aquello no sería nunca fácil. El instinto de apareamiento de un alfa es como la ola de un tsunami, irrefrenable, aun con la mayor fortaleza mental de éste.

Steve comprendía el sentimiento de sus compañeros alfas, eran muy pocos, y evidentemente eran alfas de menor rango que él (aquello estableció en el organigrama de la sociedad de aquellos humanos-lobo, que dentro de sus categorías había también gradientes; y se convirtió en prueba fundamental de su complejidad). Eran buenos alfas, no querían lastimar a sus compañeros y describían ese momento de arrebato carnal como si les hubieran cegado, como si su consciencia se hubiera diluido o hubieran perdido el control de sus cuerpos. Cuando la marea hormonal retrocedió, les había inundado un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Así que aceptaron sus castigos sin rechistar. Fuese como fuese, la situación no sería sencilla y sólo aquel trabajo por suprimir los efectos del celo, la creación de una pastilla anticonceptiva y preservativos especiales, habían logrado minimizar los impactos; y gracias a la presión de Industrias Stark el equipo científico redobló sus esfuerzos.

***

Cuando Peter cumplió su primer año, Tony y Steve aún no habían podido concretar su boda. Habían pasado y trabajado en tantas cosas ese año que no habían encontrado tiempo para ese importante evento. Aunque, claro, encontraron el tiempo para preparar una enorme y genial fiesta de cumpleaños para su cachorro.

El patio de la mansión Stark se llenó de globos, dulces, pasteles y motivos infantiles. Peter, quien ya gateaba por todos lados se divirtió jugando con cada uno de sus tíos y otros bebés de su clase de estimulación temprana. Incluso, se ponía de pie sosteniéndose de las cosas, aunque, luego, volvía a caer sobre sus pompas. Tony disfrutaba verlo por largo tiempo y muchas veces descubrió que Steve hacía lo mismo que él. Como padres orgullosos sonreían ante las acciones de su pequeño crío.

Ese día, cuando la fiesta terminó, Tony se recostó en el sofá con Peter exhausto y dormitando en su pecho. Steve despidió al último invitado y regresó a la sala. Besó la frente de Tony cuando le tuvo a su alcance y acarició la suave cabellera castaña de su hijo. Tony sonrió.

—Al fin solos—dijo en voz baja, para no despertar a Peter—. Ha sido una locura, Pepper prometió que enviaría ayuda mañana para limpiar todo esto.

Steve estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaban de esa ayuda.

—Pero por ahora, vayamos a la cama—pidió Tony, después.

Él y Steve subieron las escaleras. Arroparon a Peter en su cuna y después se dirigieron a su habitación. Estaban tan cansados por aquel ajetreado día que, tras desnudarse, simplemente se abrazaron entre las sabanas. Compartieron un par de besos y se acurrucaron uno contra el otro, tenían que reconocer que a veces eso, sólo estar juntos así, dándose calor, era suficiente caricia.

—Debemos comenzar a planear nuestra boda—dijo Tony sintiendo que los parpados le pesaban.

—Sí, ahora sí—respondió Steve y le besó en la sien que era lo que tenía más cerca.

Tony sonrió.

—Mañana mismo empezamos.

***

Tal como lo prometió Tony comenzó a planear su boda al día siguiente y tardó algunos meses en llevarse a acabo. Steve Rogers y Tony Stark, hicieron oficial la unión de sus apellidos una primavera, al aire libre, entre árboles y flores, bajo la luz dorada del sol del atardecer. Puesto que ya habían unido sus vidas ante la luna, casarse bajo las leyes de los hombres y la época del año en que la tierra reverdece y muestra todo su esplendor, era una manera de encontrar la bendición del Dios de la Tierra también.

Vistieron de blanco, ligeros, sin etiqueta, ni zapatos, para sentir bajo las plantas de sus pies el pasto húmedo. Sus invitados los imitaron y les rodearon mientras la unión se llevaba a acabo. Tony había optado por una boda casi pagana, ante la naturaleza y sus entes.

Cuando el sol cayó por completo y la luna se alzó sobre las copas de los árboles, la música se alzó animando la fiesta. Tony y Steve observaron a sus amigos e invitados disfrutar de la celebración que duraría tres noches más.

Más tarde, la pareja, junto con su hijo, se alejaron del resto, sólo para bañarse con la luz de la luna. Se sentaron en lo alto de una pequeña colina, Steve abrazó a Tony, mientras éste hacía lo propio con Peter, contemplaron por un momento el cielo y cada uno a su manera, pensó en el futuro que los esperaba, no le tenían miedo, al contrario, estaban dispuestos a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

La boda término para ellos en esa primera noche, y tras hacer los ajustes necesarios, dejaron a Peter a cargo de Pepper, Natasha y James para comenzar su luna de miel. En aquella ocasión, se detuvieron en una playa y pasaron ahí una semana disfrutando del clima tropical.

A la tercera noche, Tony sopesó sus opciones. Sería noche de luna nueva y tenía entre sus dedos una dotación suficiente de pastillas (de los ahora llamados laboratorios R&S) para atenuar su celo. Sabía que, si no tomaba los supresores, terminaría sin salir de esa habitación por un tiempo razonable y se perdería de ir a la playa, comer mariscos o disfrutar de una refrescante bebida bajo una palmera, mientras se mecía en una hamaca. Pero... ¡qué ganas de darle libre albedrío a su celo!

Se mordió los labios, pensativo, mientras escuchaba el ruido del agua de la regadera a sus espaldas; Steve estaba tomando una ducha antes de ir a cenar. Tony estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Steve salió del baño y caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó éste prácticamente al oído.

Tony dio un pequeño salto y volteó a verlo. Sus ojos conectaron con los de él y la caja con los supresores resbaló de su mano. Ni Tony ni Steve hicieron algo por recuperarla. Tony sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante la cercanía del alfa y éste comenzó a percibir el aroma dulce que solía embotarle el cerebro.

—Entraste en celo—le dijo con una voz un tono más grave de lo usual.

Tony tragó saliva, miró de reojo tras la ventana más cercana de su habitación y alcanzó a ver a las estrellas, pero no la luna. Era claramente una noche de luna nueva, el momento propicio para procrear, así que, en efecto, estaba en celo. Le recorrió un escalofrío, y el fuego del deseo comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo.

Steve lo envolvió con sus brazos, sin pararse a reflexionar en ello, podía sentir el llamado silencioso de su omega y éste el cosquilleo en su nuca de la mordida en ella, así que, cuando lo tuvo cerca le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió la boca para recibir el beso anticipado. Cuando sus labios se encontraron se fundieron en un tacto suave, pero voluptuoso y caliente. En el momento en el que sus lenguas se tocaron, el incendio se concretó.

Se suponía que irían a cenar y, ciertamente, los planes no cambiaron, sólo el menú. Aquel pensamiento hizo sonreír a Tony, quien rió alegre, al ser derribado en la cama. Steve se quitó la toalla que había atado a su cintura y Tony pudo notar que él estaba más que listo. La visión lo hizo exhalar despacio como embobado, con sólo pensamientos lascivos en la mente. Steve se inclinó sobre él y sin emitir ni una palabra, le retiró el pantalón, la playera y, después, la ropa interior. Con las puntas de los dedos, Steve le recorrió el cuerpo suavemente, dejando en su piel un cosquilleó agradable y la sensación de calor donde sus yemas habían presionado un poco más.

—Steve...—gimió Tony al tiempo que hacía lo posible por retrepar en la cama, huir un poco de ese toque del que se sabía adicto y al cual sucumbiría sin remedio.

El mencionado hincó una rodilla en el colchón y avanzó hacía él. Tony tragó saliva y estiró los brazos como queriendo detenerlo.

—Si... si lo hacemos hoy—Tony sintió que su voz temblaba, las lágrimas de un deseo, que sólo podía expresarse así, comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, pero él sólo quería parecer un poco menos afectado por el evidente goteo entre sus piernas, por su corazón martílleante y la fiebre que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro—... sin protección... nosotros...

—Tendremos otro cachorro—dijo Steve terminando la oración por él.

Tony levantó la vista, parpadeo y, cuando las lágrimas se desbordaron y se aclaró su vista, se dio cuenta que su esposo sonreía, y lo hacía de manera pícara, de medio lado. Le decía que sí, que sabía en qué posición se encontraban y que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Tony jadeó; Steve no lo había tocado después de las primeras caricias, tan sólo había trepado a la cama, hincando sus rodillas entre las piernas de Tony y apoyando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de éste; de esa manera lo tenía atrapado. Su aura de alfa, sus propias hormonas, hacían efecto en Tony sólo así, con esa cercanía que oscilaba y jugaba a torturarlo.

Por supuesto, se dijo cuándo la sonrisa de Steve se le reveló. Steve siempre había sido claro con respecto a ese tema, no quería un solo cachorro, quería muchos. Siempre había dicho que quería tener a sus cachorros con Tony. Así que era de esperarse que quisiera otro bebé en camino pronto. Lejos de sentirse apabullado por aquello, Tony se sintió muy feliz, aunque no pudiera explicar por qué, tal vez, él quería lo mismo. Y, por último, era buen momento, se habían tomado su tiempo para disfrutar de su primer cachorro, para aprender; podían con otro, sin duda.

Steve esgrimió su siguiente movimiento cuando Tony le sonrió de vuelta. Ya no hizo pausas; ya no había nada que discutir. Deslizó sus dedos entre las nalgas de su pareja, su humedad era palpable y su entrada estaba suave, relajada, cuando introdujo un segundo dedo se abrió para él sin dificultad. Tony se removió en la cama, gimiendo, sintiendo ese dolor conocido que bullía en su interior siempre que tenía su celo, sólo que esa vez, como la primera, todo estaba magnificado. No era suficiente con esos dedos que frotaban en su interior y le mandaban descargas de placer a cada célula de su cuerpo, necesitaba algo más, algo más grande, grueso y caliente. Expresó su deseo moviendo la cadera, balbuceándolo torpemente. Steve comprendió, porque podía sentirlo, porque la conexión que tenía con Tony desde que lo había mordido parecía ser cada vez más fuerte con el tiempo, al grado tal de poder intuir los deseos más profundos o pasionales de su esposo.

Tony sintió cuando Steve tiró de sus piernas para separarlas un poco más y la manera en la que le levantó la cadera para poder penetrarlo. Sintió la intromisión en su cuerpo, cada centímetro que se deslizaba en su cavidad tibia le provocó espasmos que arquearon su cuerpo y le nublaron el pensamiento. Un breve orgasmo que sólo fue el preámbulo para el que le siguió. Steve le sintió moverse, buscarlo con sus manos, por ello se inclinó un poco hacia él cuando lo penetró por completo. Tony se sujetó de sus hombros y le hundió las uñas en la piel todavía un poco húmeda. Se besaron largamente, mordiéndose los labios hasta que estuvieron hinchados. Entonces, Steve comenzó a moverse. El cuerpo de Tony reaccionó y lo estrechó cada vez que entraba, produciéndole miles de sensaciones. Como quería prolongar el momento, cambió de posición, giró a Tony para que éste se apoyara en sus rodillas y manos, y continuó así hasta que ocurrió la primera descarga. Eyaculó y se formó el nudo en la base de su miembro. Tony gritó abrumado por el orgasmo, el nudo siempre le provocaba sensaciones inauditas, era un placer indescriptible y el mayor de todos. Sus brazos no los sostuvieron por mucho tiempo y se desplomó temblando contra las sabanas, con la cadera en alto y las piernas bien abiertas, recibiendo en su interior la simiente de su esposo.

El placer aminoró poco a poco y el nudo que los unía indudablemente, también perdió su turgencia tras unos minutos. Pero aquello estaba lejos de terminar...

Al día siguiente, Tony no pudo levantarse de la cama, tuvieron que pedir servició a la habitación y permanecieron en el cuarto de hotel haciéndose arrumacos mientras medio veían alguna película en la pantalla. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, y cada uno de los días que duró el celo de Tony, y un poco más después de ese periodo; hasta que la Luna de miel terminó y tuvieron que empacar sus cosas y regresar a casa.

Un mes después, Tony despertó con náuseas y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer una prueba para saber que estaba en cinta de nuevo. Pero sólo habían comenzado. A lo largo de su matrimonio procrearon cinco cachorros en total: Peter, Harley, los mellizos Johnny y Sarah María; y la pequeña Morgan. Dos de ellos omegas y tres alfas.

***

Con los años los secretos de la nueva raza comenzaron a desvelarse, por ejemplo, Bruce y Strange, formularon una serie de opciones hormonales para atenuar el efecto del celo, aunque no podían suprimirlo del todo, ya que los omegas seguían teniendo algunos síntomas, y se les recomendó que, a pesar de tomar los supresores, permanecieran en casa durante ese periodo; aunque con la investigación en continuó desarrollo pronto alcanzaron mayores grados de eficacia y sofisticación.

Se formaron, también, algunos mitos. Como el generado por la mordida en el cuello de los omegas, a la que nombrarían como "la marca", y que funcionaba como un lazo que vinculaba al omega con el alfa; tardarían tiempo en descubrir como romperla y las consecuencias que eso traía (por lo general, nada bueno para los omegas). Por supuesto, Tony estaba contento de no tener que lidiar con algo tan doloroso como eso, estaba seguro que Steve no lo dejaría. Y sin querer, cuando se descubrió que él tenía la marca y tras la confesión de que Steve era el amor de su vida, y que estaban destinados a estar juntos amándose por siempre, en una entrevista televisada; se creó la idea de que los alfas y los omegas estaban predestinados y que tarde o temprano se encontrarían y sellarían su amor con aquella marca.

Tal vez había algo de verdad en aquello, pero no todo era tan romántico. Aun así, como resultado de algunos apareamientos sin control (algunos afortunados, otros no tanto) pronto, aquella nueva raza comenzó su expansión y dispersión. Con los años, su crecimiento se volvería exponencial y se mezclarían con el resto de los humanos, sin problemas. Incluso se diría que toda la especia humana había alcanzado otro punto en la evolución, porque los humanos normales, pasaron a engrosar las filas de los betas, quienes podían tener hijos con alfas, omegas (aunque era más difícil) y con betas, mezclando sus genomas. Natasha y James, por ejemplo, tras varios años intentando, finalmente habían tenido una hija.

Los nuevos integrantes de la humanidad, ganaron algunas posiciones de poder, especialmente los alfa, quienes formaron familias compactas y prácticamente aristócratas. Por supuesto, entre aquellas familias de alta alcurnia, hay una que es respetada por todo el mundo, reverenciada incluso, y cuyos descendientes ostentan su apellido como un noble a su título nobiliario.

Los Rogers-Stark, la primera gran familia de hijos de la Tierra y la Luna. Y es la historia de amor de sus fundadores la que es reconocida por la humanidad actual como: el origen.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No recuerdo si ya lo mencioné, pero este fic nació como una curiosidad mía de explorar el origen del omegaverse a través del Stony. Intente abarcar varios aspectos de éste y como se desarrollaron, como el celo, la marca, los supresores... como para dar un panorama general. Al ser como una explicación, no hubo drama aquí jaja me encanta el drama, pero en esta ocasión, quería que fuera puro amor tranquilo y feliz. 
> 
> Gracias por esperar esta conclusión, tal vez, después haga algo más dramático dentro de este pequeño universo. Pero con tantos pendientes que tengo, no prometo nada XD
> 
> Ahora sí, me retiro, ¡hasta la próxima!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Por otro lado, espero no haberles espantado jaja 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
